Contractual Girlfriend
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Not ready to start dating after his split from Nikki Bella, John Cena hires a friend to be his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

John Cena and Nikki Bella had been broken up for nine months. John was ready to move on with his life but not ready to start dating yet. He refused to discuss his break up with the media anymore. John moved back to Florida. He was at a restaurant in California for lunch. A friend of his came up to him. He hadn't seen her in a few years. The last time was on a movie set. She was an actress. She had light brown eyes and dark brown wavy hair down to the middle of her back. Her name was Sherri Carter.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi Sherri." "How have you been?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"I'm good." "Taking a lunch break from a job."

"No works been slow actually." "Not for you though."

"I've been very fortunate."

"I knew you would be."

"How long has it been?"

"I think about three years." "Can you believe I'm going to be thirty in a few months."

"What?" "No." He said in disbelief.

"Yeah." "I have to go but it was great seeing you."

"Great seeing you to." "Is your cell phone number still the same?"

"Yeah."

The next day Sherri got a call from John. He asked her to meet him at his house. She was sitting in his living room.

"Sherri, I have a proposition for you." John said. "You're having trouble finding work and I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I'm sick of the media being on my back because of this Nikki thing." "I'd like to pay you to be my girlfriend, go to media appearances with me, be seen in public together."

"You don't expect us to um...

"Absolutely not Sherri, never."

"How long?"

"Two years." "I'll pay you five thousand dollars a month." "I'll give you fifty-thousand dollars at the end of every year "

"I'll do it."

"I'd like to write up a contract."

"Ok."

Two days later John had typed up a contract. He and Sherri were both signing it.

"Thank you for doing this." John said.

"Thank you, I need the money." "Well it's official." "I'm your "girlfriend"

"Should we try a kiss out?" "Just so it won't look awkward the first time we kiss in public."

"Sure." They kissed. "At least I have a good kisser to work with."

"So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherri and John's arrangement had been in motion for two weeks. They'd both told people they were close to that they were together and mentioned it on Twitter. They'd made up a story that they'd been dating for a month after coming back into contact. Tonight was going to be their first public appearance. Sherri was going with John to a movie premiere with John. She was with her friend Summer buying a new dress.

"I can't believe you're going to a movie premiere with John Cena." Summer said. "I also can't believe you held out on me about being with him for a month."

"We wanted to keep things quiet at first."

"So, how's the sex?" She said smiling.

"We haven't had sex." "We're waiting."

"Why?"

"John doesn't want to rush into anything and I understand that with all that happened with Nikki."

"Do you think you'll have sex tonight?"

"I don't know."

Later that evening Sherri pulled into John's driveway. She was in her dress and had brought a change of clothes for later. She rang the doorbell. He answered wearing his tux. She was in a red silk dress.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You look nice."

"Thanks so do you."

"Come in." She went in.

"This is a nice house."

"Thanks." "Is there somewhere I can put my clothes for after?"

"Up the stairs, third door on the left."

"Thanks."

The limo picked them up ten minutes later. Media and reporters were everywhere when they got to the premiere. Several people that interviewed John asked him this question.

"Who is with you tonight?"

To which he would reply. "This is my girlfriend Sherri."

They were seen holding hands and kissing several times that night.

When it was over the limo dropped them off at John's house. Sherri went upstairs to change her clothes. When she came back down she sat next to John in the couch.

"I was thinking about something John." Sherri said.

"What's that?"

"When should we start telling interviewers and people that we're in love?"

"Well we're have supposed to have been dating a month already." "Let's give it another two."

"Ok." "Another thing is, a friend of mine asked if we'd had sex." "Women talk about that stuff with each other." "When should I tell her we have?"

"Give to two more weeks."

"Ok." "Don't worry, I'll build you up nice."

He laughed. "Thanks."

"You know, eventually we should meet each other's friends."

"We will." "Also eventually, I'd like you to move in." "Maybe in about six months or so to make it look legit." "You'd have your own room."

"Ok." "Well I'm gonna take off." "I had fun tonight."

"Me to."

"Drive carefully."

"I will." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next month Sherri and John had made several more public appearances. John talked about her whenever he would go on a late night talk show. Sometimes they'd go out to dinner to make it seem like they didn't just do public appearances. Most of the time they would talk to each other on the the phone, telling each other about themselves so they would seem like an authentic couple, if asked specific questions. Sometimes they'd talk for hours on end. Sherri was having lunch with Summer. Sherri's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Sherri." John said.

"Hi honey."

"You're not alone are you?"

"I'm just out to lunch with Summer."

"Dinner tonight?

"Sure."

"I'll let you get back to your lunch." "Eight tonight ok?"

"I can't wait."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"Let me guess." Summer said. "That was prince charming." She said smiling.

"Yes." "He asked me to dinner tonight."

"I bet you'll take care of dessert for him."

"If he's a good boy." She said smirking.

"Do you love him?"

"I think I'm getting there."

"I can tell."

 _"Good, that means I'm acting really well."_ She thought.

Later that night Sherri has waiting for John to come pick her up. She was upstairs in her bedroom. She'd just put perfume on. The doorbell rang. She was going down the stairs.

"Coming." She said. She answered the door. "Hi."

"Hi." John said. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant.

"You look beautiful if I haven't told you yet." John said.

"Thanks." She said. "You look handsome to."

"Thank you." "Next week the WWE are doing some house shows in Missouri, I'm going to be a part of them."

"I want you to come with me."

"Ok." "I think it'll be fun."

"It will be."

After dinner John took Sherri home. He walked her to her door.

"I think it's sweet how you walk me to the door." Sherri said.

"Well just because I'm paying you to be my girlfriend, doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman."

"Well whoever you really end up with will be getting a great guy."

"I'm actually really surprised you were single when I made my proposition to you."

"I have an ability, I have the ability to attract really good looking, lying, cheating jerks." "Every relationship I've ever had has been like that, well all but one "

"Well anyone who would cheat on you is nuts." "You're great."

"Well thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went inside. He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherri and John were in the arena parking lot. John got his bag out of the trunk and they went inside. After John dropped his stuff off at his locker room he took Sherri to catering. Everyone was there. Randy Orton came to them.

"What's up John?" Randy said.

"Not much." John said. "I want to introduce you to Sherri." "Sherri this is Randy Orton."

"Hi Randy." Sherri said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you." "I've seen a couple of your movies." "What are you guys doing after the show?" He asked looking at John.

"Nothing why?" John asked.

"Come out to dinner with me and Kim."

John looked at Sherri. "Do you want to do that?"

"Sure." Sherri said.

"Cool see you guys later." He walked away.

Sherri and John went back to his locker room.

"John I got a job offer today." "I still have to audition but my agent said the part is as good as mine." "The audition is just a formality."

"What's the offer?"

"It's a reoccurring role on a soap opera." "Since I'm working for you I just thought I'd run it buy you first."

"If you get the job you should take it."

"Ok."

"It'll look better if you have a job."

Sherri was going to her front row seat. When she turned the corner she almost ran into Carmella.

"Oh sorry." Sherri said.

"That's ok." "I'm Carmella."

"Sherri Carter."

"I know." "I've seen some of your movies." "You're John Cena's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to."

Sherri went to her seat. This was her first time at a WWE event. She found it very exciting. John's was the last match of the night, which he won. He got out of the ring went over to Sherri and gave her a kiss.

After the show Sherri and John were at a restaurant with Kim and Randy. They were all talking, eating, drinking, having a good time. Sherri and Kim got up to go to the bathroom.

"I like Sherri." Randy said. "She's great."

"Yeah she's definitely one of a kind."

"I'm just glad you moved on from Nikki."

Sherri and Kim were in the bathroom.

"You and John are great together." Kim said. "I can tell you make each other happy."

"Being with John is definitely a different experience but it's great." "I've never dated a wrestler before."

"I thought John would never get over Nikki." "He was broken up for months."

"He's told me about it." "I can't believe she would do that to him."

After dinner Sherri and John went back to the hotel. He walked her to her door. They were standing outside.

"I had fun tonight." Sherri said. "Kim and Randy are nice."

"I knew you guys would hit it off." "We're good." "Everyone's buying it hook, line and sinker."

"Yep nobody suspects a thing." "That kiss at the arena tonight was a nice touch."

"I know someone caught it on their phone." "It probably went viral."

"Probably." "You know it's pathetic." "Ironically this is the best relationship I've ever been in but it's all just smoke and mirrors." "Making a relationship work though is easy, when you're faking everything."

"Yeah in real ones all that pesky love and emotions get in the way." He said jokingly. He laughed.

She laughed. "Yeah thank god we don't feel any of that."

"I know."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Sherri." She went inside. John went to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherri and John's charade had continued for the next six weeks and still no one suspected a thing. Sherri had gotten the part on the soap opera. She played Morgan Thompson. She and John hadn't seen each other for a few weeks because he'd been filming a movie. They called each other periodically. She was on the set of her soap opera. She was in the make-up area. John came in. She was sitting in a chair. Her back was to him. There were people around her. He knew the drill

"Hi baby." He said going up to her.

"Honey." She said happily. She stood up. They hugged and kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." "How was your flight?"

"Good."

"Five minutes." The director said.

"Can't wait to see you in action baby."

"Can I have a kiss for luck?" He kissed her.

The next morning Sherri was eating breakfast. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said

"Hi Sherri." John said.

"Hi John."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast."

"Are you still planning on painting your living room today?"

"Yeah I'm gonna start at around two in the afternoon."

"I wanna come help you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Ok."

John showed up at exactly two. He knocked on the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in. Everything was covered with a drop cloth.

"What color did you pick?"

"Red."

"Where do you wanna start?"

"This wall." She said pointing. "Before we start I want to take a selfie of us for Twitter. "Come here." He did. She took the picture. "I'm gonna caption it." "Painting with my love."

They'd were painting for about three hours. They were almost done.

"Sherri." John said.

"What?"

"Just out of curiosity, why did you decide to paint your living room." "I just wanted a new look." "I know it's kind of stupid, since I'm moving in with you in a few months until our contract expires, but I just felt like doing it." "We are still doing that right?"

"Yeah"

About forty-five minutes later they were done. They both had paint on them.

"We're done." She said. When John looked at her he chuckled. "What?"

"You have red paint on the tip of your nose."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

She picked up a paint brush went over to John and put red paint on his nose. "So do you."

"Oh that's how it's gonna be huh?" He picked up a paint brush and wiped paint on her cheek..

"John." She said smiling. "That's it come here." They took turns getting each other with the paint brushes. They were laughing. She tripped and fell down on the couch pulling John on top of her. They were still laughing a little.

"You win." John was looking at Sherri in a way she never seen before. It felt real.

"What?"

"You have a beautiful smile."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say my boss was flirting with me." She said smiling.

"You think?" He said as he slowly drifted closer to her lips.

"Yeah." Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. He got off of her. She answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Summer."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couples weeks the calls had increased on John's part. Sherri didn't mind though. She liked talking to him. She felt like he was one of the few people she could open up to when they talked. John had just finished filming his movie yesterday. Today he was having a barbeque. Randy was going to be in the area with Kim for an autograph signing and were going to come over afterwards. Sherri got to John's house at around two in the afternoon. It was her idea to come early. Since she hadn't been there a lot John was going to show her all the main points of the house. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Come on in." She went in. "Let's start with the kitchen."

"Sounds good."

Two hours later Randy and Kim were there. They were all sitting outside. They were talking about getting older.

"I'm gonna be thirty in two weeks." "God help me." Sherri said.

"Oh please." Randy said. "You're still a baby compared to all of us." "Especially Father Time over there." Randy said motioning to John and laughing.

"Fuck you." John said.

"Kiss Sherri with that mouth?"

"Yeah she likes it to."

"Does anyone want another drink?" Sherri asked. Everyone said yes.

"I'll help you." Kim said. They went inside.

John looked at Randy.

"I'm gonna ask Sherri to move in with me." John said.

"When?"

"Soon." "I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Does she have any idea about the surprise party?"

"Not a clue."

Sherri and Kim were in the kitchen.

"Those two are something else." Sherri said laughing a little.

"Yeah but you gotta love them."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which, I've never asked you this." "How is the love department?"

" _Well my love department has consisted of a vibrator for the last two years."_ She thought. "Kim, I don't even have words to describe it." "That's how good it is."

"I figured."

Kim and Randy stayed for a few more hours. Sherri stayed to help John clean up. They were just finishing the dishes.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" John asked.

"We can go out to dinner."

"Ok." "I told Randy I'm asking you to move in with me soon so the seeds are planted."

"We're doing that at the beginning of next month right?"

"Yeah." "I want you to bring knickknacks and personal trinkets from your house so it looks real."

"Ok."

"Would you like to see your room when you do move in?"

"Sure."

They went upstairs. John opened the door to one of the guestrooms. The room was huge.

"Yeah this will do just fine." Sherri said.

"All I ask is that you keep it clean."

"No problem." "Well I should get going."

"It's kind of late." "If you want to stay you can."

"Thanks but I'm gonna go home."

They went downstairs. John walked her to the door.

"Text me when you get home." "I want to make sure you get there ok."

"I will." She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.

* * *

 **Would anyone be interested in a story with Nikki Bella and Artem Chigvintsev?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sherri's surprise party was tonight. She still had no idea. She just thought she and John were going out for dinner. He'd text her earlier and told her to just come in when she got there. She'd just pulled into the driveway. She opened the door.

"John?" She called.

"I'm in the kitchen." "Can you come here for a second?"

She went into the kitchen. About twenty people were there. Including Summer and Kim and Randy. They all yelled. "Surprise."

"Let me guess who's idea this was." She said going up to John and smiling. She hugged and kissed him.

"Happy birthday baby." He said smiling back at her.

"Come here honey." "I want you to meet Summer." They went over to her. "Summer this is John."

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time." Summer said.

"I've been waiting to meet you to." "Sherri talks about you all the time."

"She talks about you all the time to."

"All good things I hope."

"Absolutely."

A little while later everyone was outside Sherri was opening her presents.

"Time for mine." John said. He handed her a small rectangular box.

"Honey, what did you do?" Sherri said smiling.

"Open it."

She opened it. Inside was a sliver diamond necklace. "John." She said genuinely surprised.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "It's beautiful." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"Get a room." Randy said jokingly.

"We'll just use the backseat of your car." Everyone laughed.

The party was over. Sherri stayed to help John clean up.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" John asked.

"Yes but you didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble." "I wish I took a picture when you came into the kitchen when you got here." "Your face was priceless."

"I haven't had a great birthday like this since my parents died."

"How long has it been?"

"Eight years." "It's funny, they would've loved you."

"I wish I could've met them."

"Are you sure you want me to keep the necklace?"

"Yes."

"It must've cost a lot."

"Don't worry about it." She yawned. "Go ahead and go home." "I can finish by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Thanks for everything." "I really had a great time."

"I'm glad." "You deserve it." "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Without thinking about it she gave him a kiss. They both got surprised looks on their faces. "Shit." "I'm sorry." "I guess since I kissed you so much tonight I did it out of habit."

"It's fine." "Text me when you get home."

"I will." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left. John didn't admit it to Sherri but he liked when she kissed him just then.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherri was moving in with John today. She was organizing her room. John brought in another box and put it down.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." "Decorate it however you want." "I want you to feel at home."

"I admit, this does feel a little strange but it's what I'm being paid for." "I'm sure once I put out some of my things it'll be fine."

"I'm sorry you feel uncomfortable."

"I'll be alright." "I think another part of it is, I've never lived with a man before."

"You haven't?"

"No." "I've never been at that place in any of my relationships." "Ironically my first roommate is my friend, disguised as my boyfriend." She laughed. So did he. "I'd even go so far as to say you are one of my best friends."

"I'd say that about you to." "I'll leave you to get settled in." "If you need anything let me know."

"I will." John went downstairs.

Sherri had been living with John for a week. She was starting to feel more comfortable. It has eight o' clock in the morning. Sherri had just woken up and went downstairs to the kitchen. John was in the kitchen.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Coffee?"

"Yes." He brought her a cup. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." "Did you sleep ok?"

"Great."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Only if you making some for yourself to."

"Pancakes?"

"Sure."

Later that night John had just gotten home from the gym.

"I'm back." He said. He could smell food cooking.

"I'm making dinner." She called from the kitchen.

"Do I have time to shower?"

"Yeah it won't be ready for about fifteen minutes."

John came into the kitchen ten minutes later.

"So what are we having?" John asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"You didn't have to make dinner."

"I was hungry."

"I hope you are to."

"I'm starving."

"Good."

They were sitting down to dinner. John took a bite.

"This is good." He said.

"I'm glad you like it." "It's an old family recipe." "My mom taught me how." "It's all in the sauce, there's a secret ingredient."

"Well it's good."

"How was the gym?"

"Fine."

It was around midnight. Sherri was still up. She got up to see if John was still awake. He wasn't. She went back to her room shut the door and got out her vibrator. Ten minutes later John got up to go to the bathroom. On his way back to his room he could hear Sherri moaning and a buzzing sound. She was pretty being loud. She tended to do that without realizing it. John smirked.

" _I could do a better job then that thing."_ He thought.

He went back to his room and shut the door but he could still hear her. He was laying in bed. He was getting turned on by the sounds of her moans. He hadn't heard anything like that, or had sexual contact in over a year. He felt himself get an erection. He thought about what to do about it.

" _I can't do that." He thought. "Sherri's my friend, it wouldn't be right." "I should just get in the shower and turn it on cold."_

" _Mmmmm."_ He heard her moan loudly.

" _God, she driving me insane." He thought. "She'll never know if I do."_ He opened the nightstand drawer and took out hand lotion. He reached down and began stroking himself. _"I'm going to hell for this." He thought. "But damn it it feels good." He shut his eyes and went faster. "Oh Sherri." "It's wrong to thing that."_ **"Just go with it."** A voice in his head told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherri had been living with John for two months. He'd just spent the last month on a movie set. He and Sherri had spoken every day he was gone. It was around four o'clock in the afternoon when John walked through the door. Sherri was sitting on the couch going over a soap opera script.

"Honey, I'm home." He said jokingly.

She laughed. "Welcome home dear." She said jokingly.

"What are you doing?"

"Just going over this script."

"How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"We'll go to that place we like."

"Can you get us a table on such short notice?"

"I made us a reservation two days ago."

"Cool." "After I get done with this script, I'm gonna get on Twitter and say how much I missed my love." She said smiling at John.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." "We'll get ready to go when I get up."

"Alright."

A few hours later Sherri was getting ready. John was walking by her room.

"John."

"Yeah?" He said stopping.

"Can you help me with my necklace?"

"Yeah." He went into the room and got behind her. She held up her hair. "You look nice."

"Thanks so do you.""

"This is a pretty necklace." It was the necklace John had given her for her birthday. "I wonder who gave it to you." He said smirking.

"My boss, oh I'm sorry I meant my boyfriend." She said laughing.

"What's that you have on?" "You smell like vanilla."

"It's a new lotion."

"I like it." "It smells really good."

They were at the restaurant.

"Are you excited about WrestleMania?" Sherri asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back in the ring."

"That's next month right?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be fun."

They just gotten home from the restaurant. It was a warm clear night. Sherri and John weren't drunk but they were a little buzzed.

"Do you wanna go for a swim Sherri?" John asked.

"Sure."

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yeah."

"I'll open a bottle."

Sherri got downstairs first. She was in the pool. John came out about five minutes later.

"How's the water?" He asked holding a bottle of wine and two sat down at the edge of the pool pouring two glasses. She swam over to him. "Here you go." He said handing her a glass.

"Thanks." They each took a sip and put their glasses down. John got in water.

"You're right it is pretty great." "Hey Sherri."

"What?" He splashed her. She screamed. "That's it." They took turns splashing each other and laughing for a few minutes. They stopped.

"I'm glad to be home." John said.

"I'm glad you're home to." "I kind of missed you."

"Yeah?" "Well I kind of missed you to."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." He drifted closer to her lips.

 _"I want you to but we can't." She thought. "I've never slept with a boss and I'm not starting now."_ She pulled away at the last second.

"What?"

"I've gotta go."

"Don't."

"Goodnight John." She got out of the pool and went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Neither Sherri or John mentioned what happened in the pool. They acted as if never happened. They were in New York together for WrestleMania. It was in two days. The Hall Of Fame ceremony was tomorrow. Sherri and John had just walked into their hotel room. They always had to get one room when they were on the road to avoid suspicion. Sherri went to put her bags down by the couch.

"Sherri." John said.

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" "When we get a room you get the bedroom, I'll take the couch."

"I always feel so bad about that." "You're the one who pays for the room."

"Well I'll feel bad if you sleep on the couch."

"Ok I'll put my stuff in the bedroom."

"Thank you." She put her stuff in the bedroom and came back out. "Wanna come with me to my autograph signing later?"

"I'm allowed to do that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

A few hours later Sherri and John were at his autograph signing. She loved how he connected with his fans and could tell he genuinely cared about them. They were getting in his car two hours later.

"I'm glad you invited me, I had fun." Sherri said.

"Good." "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Me to." "Let's go get some dinner."

They went to a restaurant.

"What time do we have to leave for the Hall Of Fame ceremony tomorrow?" Sherri asked.

"Six."

"I bet that'll be fun."

"I always have a great time."

"I just hope I picked the right dress." "I was torn between two when I picked it out."

"I'm sure you'll look great." "You always do." She smiled. He smiled back.

The next night Sherri was putting her dress on. It was long and sliver. She couldn't get the zipper all the way up by herself. She was in the bedroom.

"John." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help zip me up?

"Yeah." He came into the room and zipped her up. He was in his tux.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." "I definitely think you made the right choice on the dress."

"Thanks."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Everyone was at the Hall Of Fame ceremony. It hadn't started yet so people were talking. Sherri and John spotted Randy and Kim and went over to them.

"Hey you guys." Randy said.

"What's up man?" John said.

"Hi Randy." Sherri said.

"You look pretty Sherri." Kim said.

"Thanks." "So do you."

"Are you guys going to the after party?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said.

Sherri and John got back to the room at around eleven o'clock. They weren't trashed but they were both drunk. They were standing in the living room.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"I knew you would."

"I'm going to bed." "Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek letting her lips stay there longer then they needed to be. He turned his head and kissed her. She started to kiss him back but pulled away. "John." She said unsure.

"What?"

"As much as I want this, we can't."

"Why?" "I want it to."

"I know but you're my boss, I've never slept with any of my bosses."

"Let's go back to the one thing that matters."

"What?"

"You want this." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I do." She mumbled against his lips.

"And I want this."

"But we shouldn't."

"Yes we should." Even drunk Sherri knew they shouldn't be she couldn't help herself. She took off his jacket and quickly unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off. He unzipped her dress. They broke the kiss so she could step out of it. He picked her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. They kissed all the way into the bedroom. In some ways Sherri felt like a virgin again. The anticipation was almost to much to bare. He sat her on the bed and undid her bra taking it off. She pulled him with her as she laid back on the bed. They looked at each other. "I haven't done this in a long time." She said a little nervous. "Neither have I." He said. "We'll take it slow." He began to plant kisses down the center of her neck squeezing her breasts as he went lower. She moaned loudly. Having not been touched in such a long time everything he was doing intensified. She felt his hands on the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down. She gasped when she felt his hand inside her. He moved it slowly. She moaned. He loved her moans and her warmth. "How does that feel?" He asked. "Amazing." She said in a moaning voice. He went faster. "John." She moaned loudly. That sent him over the edge. Suddenly he stopped replacing his hand with his tongue. "Ohhhh." She moaned. She knew she couldn't take much more. "Mmmmm, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He took off his pants and boxers before going back her. He groaned as he slipped inside her. They kissed as he started to move. "Sherri." He groaned. "John." She moaned. "God, your moans turn me on." He said. "Harder." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhhhh." "Uhnnnn." "Oh my god, John that feels incredible." They kissed. "Please don't stop." "Sherri you drive me crazy." He said. "Ohhhh, oh my god, oh my god, oh yes, yes, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Sherri." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there. She rolled over and kissed him.

"You were so amazing." She said smiling.

"More amazing then your vibrator."

"I don't have a vibrator."

He smirked. "You do to you liar."

"What makes you think I have one of those?"

"Well as you've just demonstrated, you're not exactly quiet while you're being pleasured."

"You could hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god." She said hiding her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Just a couple times."

"A couple times?" She said looking at him. "How many times?"

"Two."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok."

"Yes you were better then my vibrator."

"Good." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Sherri woke up. John's arm was around her waist. It was a great feeling to her at first. Then the bad thoughts crept into her mind. She got up careful not to wake up John. She took clothes with her into the bathroom. She was in the shower thinking about what she and John had done.

 _"You moron, you jerk, you stupid bitch." She scolded herself. "You slept with John." "Don't you ever learn?" "You know the pattern very well by now." "You sleep with someone you really care about, now everything turns to shit." "Were the orgasms he gave you worth your friendship?" "Not to mention the fact you work for him." "That won't be awkward at all." She thought sarcastically. "You slept with your boss on top of everything else." "Shame on you."_

She hoped John didn't wake up before she left. Thankfully he didn't. She called a car rental company and they delivered her a car.

John woke up an hour later. He sat up.

"Sherri?" He called.

After he got out of the shower and she still wasn't back he decided to text her.

Hey where are you? - John

Just out. I'll be back before it's time to go to the arena. - Sherri

John was driving to his autograph signing. He couldn't stop thinking about last night.

 _"She regrets it." He thought. "I can already tell." "I guess in a way I do to." "Last night was nice but the last time I felt anything for a woman, she broke my heart." "Do I really want to put myself through that again?" "I do care about Sherri." "Maybe last night was a mistake." "We have a business relationship." "I shouldn't have messed that up."_

It was about time for John to leave for the arena. He was walking to his car. Sherri still wasn't back yet. John was about to call her when he saw her sitting in the passenger seat of his car. He got in the car.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Where have you been all day?"

"Just hanging around." She put in her earbuds

Sherri avoided John when they got to the arena, until it was time to go to her front row seat. John had a WrestleMania rematch with The Undertaker. It was a great back and forth match. It lasted a half hour. John ended up winning. Sherri cheered and cheered when he did. Before he left ringside John went over to Sherri and gave her a kiss.

Sherri and John didn't talk to each other the whole time driving back to the hotel. They'd just walked through the door.

"Sherri we have to talk about what happened?" John said.

"I know." She said frustrated.

"We obviously drank way to much."

"Right." She said trying to hide the relief in her voice by what he said.

"Last night was nice but we're friends." "Plus we work together so...

"I completely agree."

"I'm glad we're still friends."

"Of course we are." "Well I'm going to bed." They hugged. She kissed him on the cheek. They looked at each other. From the looks in their eyes they both knew they wanted each other. The booze wasn't to blame this time. It was just pure feelings. However neither one of them would admit what they really wanted. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Sherri." She went into the bedroom and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three weeks since Sherri and John slept together. The first week they were home together was really awkward. John had left to film a movie two weeks ago. He was coming home in three weeks for a three day break. He barely called Sherri anymore, she didn't mind though. She thought it was better that way. Sherri was in LA as a guest host on the talk show The Talk.

"Sherri I would like to talk about your boyfriend, John Cena." One of the hosts said. A picture came up on the screen that was taken of them when they were at the Hall Of Fame ceremony. Sherri made sure to smile with pride when she saw it.

"There's my love." Sherri said smiling.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Nine months." "I miss him."

"Where is he?"

"Away filming a movie." "So I'm at home by myself a lot."

"You live with him?"

"Yes for three months now."

"Do you see marriage in the future?"

"No." "We're perfectly happy with things just the way they are."

Sherri was staying overnight in LA. She was back at the hotel. She didn't know why but she was stressed. It was one o'clock in the morning. She got out her vibrator to relax her. She closed her eyes and put it down between her legs. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head say.

" _You can fool yourself all you want." "You don't want that thing down there." "You wish it was John and you know it."_

She ignored the voice and continued to try and enjoy herself.

It was three o' clock in the afternoon three weeks later when John came through the door.

"I'm home." He said. "Sherri?" He called. He knew she was home because her car was in the driveway.

He looked through the glass doors that led out to the backyard and saw her laying out by the pool in a dark blue string bikini. She didn't see him. He admired her body remembering how good it felt to touch her.

" _Stop torturing yourself."_ He thought looking away.

Sherri came in about an hour later. She was surprised to see John sitting in the living room.

"Oh hi." She said surprised.

"Hi." You could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago."

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower." She went upstairs.

Later that night John sat next to Sherri on the couch.

"Sherri." He said.

"What?"

"When I come back from filming next month I want to take you to Massachusetts."

"For what?"

"To meet my parents." "They've been wanting to meet you for awhile now, especially my mom."

"Ok."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

During the movie they both fell asleep. When John woke up in the middle of the night he was laying down and Sherri was on top of him. His arms were around her. He knew he liked this but he didn't want to.

" _Damn it John." He thought. "Don't fall for Sherri." "You know how it'll end."_


	13. Chapter 13

Sherri and John were on a plane to Massachusetts. They had about an hour before they landed.

"Your parents are divorced right?" Sherri asked.

"Yeah after we check into the hotel, we're going to my dad's house and then my mom's house for dinner."

"Ok." "I'm nervous John."

"About what?"

"I've never met anyone's parents, guys I was dating I mean."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Don't worry." "My mom and dad will love you." "Besides, not like it matters anyway." "It's just an act." "All we have to do is pretend to be a couple who is in love." "We can do this."

Sherri and John had just gotten to John's dad's house. They were in the car.

"I know this is all an act but I'm still nervous." Sherri said.

"Don't worry." He held her hand. "Everything will be ok."

They walked through the front door.

"We're here." John said.

"Hi son." John Sr. said.

"Hi dad." They hugged. "Dad this is Sherri."

"Hello Mr. Cena." She said.

"You can call me John." John Sr. said. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"You're even more beautiful then the pictures John sent me."

"Thank you."

"I'll make coffee."

A few hours had passed. Sherri was upstairs using the bathroom. John and John Sr. were in the living room.

"Sherri's great." John Sr. said. "She's definitely a keeper."

"Yeah she is."

Sherri and John had just walked through the door of John's mom's house.

"We're here mom." John said.

"This must be Sherri." Carol said.

"It is." John said with pride.

"Hello." She said hugging her.

"Hello ma'am." Sherri said.

"Call me Carol." "It's so great to finally meet you."

"It's great to meet you to."

"Would you like to see baby pictures of John?"

"Mom." John said rolling his eyes. "Don't show her those."

"I want to see them honey." Sherri said. "I'll bet you were adorable."

"He was." Carol said.

Sherri and Carol were in the kitchen. Sherri was helping her with dinner. John was in the bathroom.

"I haven't done this in a long time." Sherri said.

"Done what?"

"Helped someone with dinner." "Not since my mom died." "I miss my parents."

"What happened to them?"

"A car accident, eight years ago." "I know they would've loved John." She said holding back tears. "As much as I do."

"I can tell you do." "I can tell you both love each other very much." "I can see it in both your eyes when you look at each other. "I'm glad he met you." "He was so broken hearted when his engagement came to an end."

A few hours later Sherri and John were back at the hotel. John knew something was wrong with Sherri. She seemed upset.

"Sherri what's wrong?" John asked

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said in a irritated tone. "I'm going to bed." She went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Sherri was laying in bed crying.

 _"John's parents are so nice." She thought. "They don't deserve to be lied to." "I'm sick of lying to everyone." "I want out." "I can't do this anymore." "I signed a contract, but would John let me out?" "Like he said, it doesn't matter anyway." "It's all just an act." "He doesn't feel anything for me." She cried a little harder. "And I don't feel anything for him."_


	14. Chapter 14

John had been gone for two weeks promoting his latest movie. He was coming home today. Sherri had made a decision. She was going to talk to joJo about breaking the contract. When John got home Sherri gave him an hour, then decided it was time to talk to him. She was in the living room sitting on the couch.

"John come here." She said.

"What's up?"

"Sit down." He sat down next to her. "I want out."

"What?"

"I want out." "I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Our arrangement." "Is there any way you'd be willing to let me out of the contract early?" "Please, I wanna go home."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well meeting your parents is what really did it for me." "We're lying to them John." "They think we're in love with each other." "They don't deserve that." "It's not just them." "I'm sick of lying to everyone." "Please, can we just end it John?"

"If it's making you feel this uncomfortable yeah."

"Thank you." She hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna go pack."

"Need any help?"

"No I got it."

Sherri packed her clothes and went back downstairs. John was waiting for her at the front door.

"I'll be back for the rest of my stuff later in the week."

"Ok." "Well I don't leave again until next week."

"I'll be back before then."

"Keep in touch."

"I will." "I promise." They hugged. She kissed him on the cheek. She opened the door and looked back at him.

 _"I don't want you to go." He thought. "Stop her."_

"Bye John."

"Bye Sherri." She left.

She was getting ready to leave.

 _"I knew John didn't have feelings for me." She thought. "This was just a business deal and it's over." "It's for the best."_ She drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been three days since Sherri left. John missed her like crazy. She missed him to. They hadn't went public with the split yet or told anyone. That night Sherri decided to go to John's to get the rest of her stuff. John's car was in the driveway when she pulled in but even if it hadn't been, Sherri still had her keys. Even though she did she decided to knock. He answered the door.

"Hi." He said surprised.

"Hi." "Are you busy?"

"I was just about to eat dinner."

"Oh, I guess I should've called first." "I just came to get my stuff " "I'll come back." She turned to leave.

"No." "Have dinner with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "I made pasta." "There's plenty."

"Ok."

They were sitting at the table.

"How are you?" John asked.

"Good." _"I miss you John."_ She thought.

"Good." _"Come back Sherri."_ He thought.

"I've got good news about my soap opera role." "They want to make me a regular."

"That's great Sherri." "I'm happy for you."

Sherri was upstairs packing up the rest of her things. She had a bag full. She and John were in the upstairs hallway.

"Have everything?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have your vibrator?" He said smiling.

She laughed. "I packed that when I left." "I won't bother you anymore."

"You're not a bother Sherri." "You're welcome here anytime."

"I'll see you later." She was walking towards the stairs. She was at the top of the stairs.

"Sherri wait." John said. She turned around. He went up to her and kissed her. They looked at each other. They kissed. Sherri put her bag down and put her arms around John's neck. They were kissing like they needed each other for oxygen. They backed up into John's bedroom. Her back was against the wall. They took off each other's shirts. She moaned as he kissed the side of her neck. "I miss you." He said. "I miss you to." She said as she took off his belt. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. She reached down between his legs and started moving her hand up and down slowly. John groaned. They kissed. She started using both hands. John put his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt her hands replaced with her mouth. She went slowly. "Sherri." He groaned. "Sherri." "Ooohhh." She went faster. "Oh god. He moaned. "Sherri." He groaned deeply giving in. She stood up. They kissed. He reached behind her back undid her bra and pulled it off. He kissed and licked her down her body. She moaned. She loved his lips on her skin. She knew where he was going and was tingling with anticipation. He couldn't wait to return the favor. He took off her jeans and panties. He looked up at her and smirked. She smiled. He lifted up her left leg. He kissed her entrance before putting his tongue inside her. He moved it slowly. Her hands were in his hair. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, oh my god." He went faster. "Mmmmmm." She kept moaning. "Oh god!" She screamed giving in. He came back up to her. They kissed while backing up to the bed. "Lay down." She said. He did. She got on top of him, slid into him and started to move. He groaned. "John." She moaned. She bent down. They kissed. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She went faster. "Sherri." He groaned. He slapped her ass. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He picked her up and put her underneath him. They kissed. He slipped inside her moving fast. "Baby." He groaned. "Oh John, John, oh my god." She moaned. They kissed. "Yes, yes, oh my god, Johnnn." She moved giving in. "Sherri." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Come here baby." John said. She snuggled up to him. They kissed. "Sherri, I love you."

"You do?" She said surprised. "I thought you didn't have feelings for me."

"Of course I do." "I was just in denial." "I was afraid to even admit to myself that I loved you because of what happened with Nikki." "I don't want my second chance at happiness to slip away." "I love you Sherri."

"I love you too John." They kissed.

"Will you be my girlfriend for real?"

"Yes." "I'm tired."

"Spent the night."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	16. Chapter 16

Sherri woke up the next morning. She was so happy she and John were really together. He was still sleeping. She was hungry so she decided to let him sleep, while she went downstairs and cooked breakfast. She got up and dressed. She was downstairs standing at the stove flipping pancakes, when she felt John's arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled.

"Here you are." John said. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She turned her head. They kissed. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah." She turned her head back to the stove.

"I'm starving." "Great sex does that to me."

"Oh it does huh?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." "It'll be ready in about five minutes."

After breakfast they were sitting on the couch.

"Sherri, I want you to bring your stuff back." John said. "I want you to sell your house and move in with me."

"Alright."

"I've been miserable without you these last couple days."

"I know the feeling."

"I never should've let you leave in the first place."

"Um, you had a vasectomy right?"

"Yes."

"Good." "Since we didn't use anything last night I was worried for a second." "I made the decision a long time ago that I didn't want children." "That's how the relationship ended that didn't involve lying or cheating." "I met a man named Jeremy on the set of a movie I was working on when I was twenty-two." "Six months into the relationship the topic of marriage was being brought up a lot." "One night he brought up having children." "When I told him I had no interest in having them, he said he wanted to be a father someday." "About a month later we decide to end things."

"Sherri what happened to your mom and dad?" "I know it was a car accident but you never talk about it."

"That's because I don't like to."

"You don't have to."

"No it's ok." "Their names were Valerie and Tom." "One night they were driving home from dinner." "They were on the highway." "An eighteen-wheeler going the opposite direction swerved into their lane and hit them head on." "The driver of the eighteen-wheeler was working a double shift and had fallen asleep at the wheel." "The trucking company said the man had been working so much to support his wife and four young children, including a two week old set of newborn twins." "They all died on impact." "When I got the call I didn't believe at first." "I went numb." "I went back having two great parents to being all alone." She started to cry a little and wiped her eyes.

"You're not alone anymore Sherri." "You have me and I'm not going anywhere." "Thank you telling me."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

Sherri and John had been together for the last two years. They'd bought a house together. They were extremely happy together. John had gotten more movie roles. Sherri was one of the most popular characters on her soap opera Restless World. John had been filming a movie for two months. He'd just finished filming it and just walked through the door.

"Hello?" He said. "Sherri?"

"I'm upstairs honey." She called.

John went upstairs. He could smell candles burning as he got closer to the bedroom door. When he opened the bedroom candles were lit and Sherri was laying on the bed in a white lace nightgown. John smiled.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi." "Do you like what I have on?" "I bought it yesterday."

"I like it a lot." "Any particular reason why you're wearing it?" He said smirking.

"I'm waiting for my sexy boyfriend to come take it off." She said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well lucky for you, he's right here." He laid down on the bed next to her. They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

Afterwards they were laying there. He was holding her.

"That was relaxing." Sherri said smiling.

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me to."

"I'm just sorry I have to leave in two days and can't go on the road with you for the house shows."

"I know but it's ok." "We still have two days together." "We'll make them count."

"I know." "We always do."

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

"Let's order in."

"Ok." "What do you want?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Want me to go get the menus?"

"I can go."

"No just lay there and keep being beautiful." "I'll go." He got up and put on his robe. He was to the doorway.

"John." He turned around.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Three days later Sherri was on the set of Restless World. She was on her lunch break. She decided to call John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi baby." "I was just thinking about you."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got back from the hotel gym." "Are you on lunch break?"

"Yeah." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I'm going out with Randy for a few beers after the show tonight."

"I'm sure you two will have fun." "Make sure you text me when you get back." "I might be sleeping but I want to know you made it back safe."

"I will."

"I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night John and Randy were at a bar. They were drinking and playing pool.

"I'm thinking about proposing to Sherri." John said.

"You're drunk." Randy said laughing a little.

"No I'm not." "I'm serious." "I've been thinking about it a lot over the last year."

"You must really love her if you're thinking about marriage."

"I do." "I never thought I'd be happy again after Nikki left me." "I was wrong." "Sherri is everything."

"What's holding you back then?"

"Old insecurities I guess." "I don't know when but I think I'm gonna do it."


	18. Chapter 18

Both Sherri and John had been extremely busy over the last four months. Through that time period they'd only seen each other four times. John had been away filming a movie. Sherri had been busy filming Restless World but she was in the final stages of filming a movie. It was early in the morning. Sherri was at her hotel room. She'd just gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sherri said.

"Hi Sherri." Her agent Molly said

"Hi."

"Great news." "You're definitely going to be on Dancing With The Stars."

"Alright." She said excitedly.

"There's a cast meeting tomorrow." "You'll meet your partner there."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know yet."

Sherri had just come back from shooting. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. She changed her clothes. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi John."

"This is the right time to call right?"

"Yeah I'm back at the hotel."

"How did shooting go today?"

"Great but I'm exhausted."

"How did yours go?"

"Good." "I can't wait to see you next week."

"I know." "Three whole days to ourselves." "I won't know how to act." "I'm gonna get off here and go to bed honey."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. _"I forgot to tell him about Dancing With The Stars." She thought. "I'll tell him when I see him next week."_

John was getting ready to go to bed. He took a ring box out of his jeans pocket and opened it up. He smiled seeing the ring. He'd just gotten it that day. He still didn't have a specific time picked out but he was definitely going to propose.

The next day Sherri was at the Dancing With The Stars cast meeting. A man came up to her.

Sherri Carter?" He said with a Russian accent.

"Yes."

"I'm your partner, Artem Chigvinstev."

"I'll have to get you to write your last name down." She said jokingly. He laughed. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."


	19. Chapter 19

Artem asked Sherri to go to lunch so they could get to know each other better. They were sitting at a table. She had just told him she had a boyfriend.

"How long have you been together?" He asked.

"Two years."

"What's his name?"

"John." "John Cena."

"John Cena, the wrestler?" He said looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"I used to date his ex-fiancee."

"Nikki Bella?" "You used to date Nikki Bella?"

"Yeah, for a little over a year." "I just hope it's not awkward if he and I happen to run into each other."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." "I know John, he'll be civil to you." "Plus he hasn't had feelings for Nikki in a long time."

"I'd just like us to be friends since we'll be working together."

"I'm sure we will, just to warn you though, I have two left feet."

"You won't when I'm done with you." "I can teach anyone to dance."

A week later Sherri was at home. She had just started dinner. The front door opened.

"Sherri, I'm home." John said.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." John came into the kitchen. He was holding roses. "Hi." "Aw, you brought me flowers." "Thank you." They kissed and hugged. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Ok." "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Alright."

"Wanna join me?" He asked smirking.

"I have to watch the food John." "Later I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Good."

After he showered John was downstairs in his home office. He just opened the safe where he and Sherri kept their important papers. He got out the ring and put it in the safe. He'd just shut the safe door. Sherri knocked on the door frame.

"Dinner's ready John." Sherri said.

"I'll be right there Sherri." "I'm just putting some things in the safe."

After dinner they were sitting in the living room.

"John I got picked to be on Dancing With The Stars." Sherri said.

"That's great."

"I met my partner last week." "We start rehearsals next week."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Artem." "Artem Ch- Ch- She said trying to sound it out.

"Chigvinstev?" "Artem Chigvinstev?"

"Yeah that's it."

"That figures." He said. She could tell he was annoyed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"John, tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

 **Does anyone have any story or pairing requests?**


	20. Chapter 20

"Why is this happening again?" John said more to himself then Sherri.

"What?" "John what are you talking about?" She took him by the hands. "Talk to me honey."

John looked at Sherri. "Nikki slept with Artem while they were doing Dancing With The Stars."

"She what?" Sherri said shocked. "While you guys were still engaged?"

"We were very much still engaged at the time." "She confessed to me two weeks after it happened." "She swore up and down that it meant nothing." "I believed her because I loved her." "After she got eliminated from the show she'd get these phone calls." "I can't prove it was him but deep down I knew." "Then in January of 2018 was the first she called off our wedding." "I thought it was because of the marriage and children thing like she said." "So I agreed to have my vasectomy reversed." "That's how much I loved her." "Three weeks before our wedding she comes to me and says she can't marry me." "That was in April that year." "Over that summer we started talking again I thought we were gonna get back together, then again she tells she can't be with me." "Nine months after we broke it off I read on the Internet that her and Artem were dating." "So that made me wonder, was it just the one time?" "Two weeks after I found out, we ran into each other and made our arrangement."

"So that's why you wanted to do it?"

"In large part, yes."

"He told me he used to date her." "Why didn't you tell me she did that?"

"I never told anyone." "Randy doesn't even know."

"I'm so sorry that happened." "I've already committed to it." "What do I do?"

"You're gonna go ahead with it."

"No."

"Do it."

"It makes you uncomfortable John, no."

"I'll be fine." "It just took me back to all those feelings and emotions hearing his name again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Don't let on you know anything." "I don't want it to be an uncomfortable work environment."

"Are you sure you'll be able to be civil to him if you cross paths?" "Which will more then likely happen."

"Yes I can."

"I saw some of those Total Bellas episode you were talking about." "You know what I saw when I watched them?" "An insecure little girl trapped in a woman's body, who didn't know what she wanted." "That's not me." "I have absolutely no doubts what I want." "I want us, you." "I love you John and you have nothing to worry about." "Artem is my dance partner that's all." "My partner in life is you and that's what matters." "Me and you." She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'd just hate to lose you."

"You'll never lose me." She kissed him. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Well we could or we could just stay right here." They kissed he laid her down underneath him and looked down at her. He thought about going and getting the engagement ring but decided against it. "I love you Sherri."

"I love you too John." They kissed.


	21. Chapter 21

The next week John was in New Orleans driving to a movie location. Today Sherri was starting her rehearsals with Artem. In truth John wasn't happy about it but he knew he had to support Sherri.

 _Flashback_

 _Nikki and John had just gotten back to the hotel. John could tell there was something wrong with her._

 _"John we need to talk." Nikki said looking like she was about to cry._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"John two weeks ago, Artem and I slept together."_

 _""What?" He said shocked._

 _"John I'm sorry." She said tearfully._

 _"I have to go."_

 _"John." He left_

 _John came back two hours later. Nikki was sitting on the couch. She'd been crying. John sat next to her and looked at her._

 _"Do you love him?" He asked._

 _"_ _No, it was a mistake." "It meant nothing."_

 _"How many times?"_

 _"Just once I swear."_

 _"Is that the truth?"_

 _"Yes." "We were rehearsing late and drinking and one thing led to another."_

 _"As long as you can promise it'll never happen again, I'll forgive you."_

 _"Never again, I promise."_

 _"Ok, I forgive you."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Sherri was at the dance studio waiting for Artem. She knew she couldn't hold what John had told her against him. He'd just walked in.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Ready for some dancing?"

"Yeah."

"Before we start the routine, do you know anything at all about dancing?"

"If you mean basic dancing like quick, quick slow." She said doing it. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good we have a base."

They rehearsed for about two hours. They just just finished.

"You did well today." Artem said. "You need to learn to loosen up on your movements but that's alright we'll work on that." "Want a water?"

"Yeah." He got two waters and handed her one. "Thanks." Sherri knew she shouldn't ask what she was about to but she wanted his reaction. "Artem, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Did you sleep with Nikki while she was engaged to John?"

He looked down for a second. When he looked back up he had shame in his eyes. "Yes." "It was a mistake Sherri." "I regret it." "We'd been drinking and rehearsing late." "We shouldn't have." "It was the only I'd ever done anything with someone else's fiancee." "I figured John would tell you." "I hope this doesn't affect us."

"No, I'm a professional." "I just wanted to see if you'd give me an honest answer and you did." "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Artem was walking to his car.

 _Flashback_

 _Nikki and Artem were rehearsing. Nikki had brought a bottle of champagne, intent on drinking it later but had opened it about a half hour ago since they were there so late. They were both buzzed._

 _"I think we should stop." Nikki said._

 _"I think you're right." They stopped dancing and looked at each other intently. Slowly they came closer together. They kissed._

 _After they were done they were getting dressed._

 _"Artem this can't happen again." She said._

 _"Nikki I'm in love with you."_

 _"No you're not." "I'm engaged to John, you can't be."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Sherri was back at the hotel. She'd just finished her room service dinner. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I just finished dinner."

"Alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just thought you might've been with some of the Dancing With The Stars cast."

"Nope."

"How'd it go today?"

"Good." "I think I'm learning quick."

"That's good."

"I can't wait for you to see our first performance next week."

"I know you're gonna do great."

"I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed."

"Ok."

"I love you John."

"I love you too Sherri."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. The thought of Sherri alone with Artem was really starting to get to him, but he knew he had to trust her.


	22. Chapter 22

Sherri and Artem's first live performance was tomorrow night. Sherri was excited but nervous. She couldn't wait to see John. He was flying in tomorrow night to watch her performance. Sherri and Artem were at the dance studio. They were working a move Sherri was having a little trouble with.

"Good." Artem said. "You've almost got it." "We'll take five then go over it again, then run through the whole dance."

"Ok." Sherri went over to her purse. Her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi Sherri." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What's up?"

"Just taking a quick break from rehearsing."

"How's it going?"

"Really good."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either."

"Sherri." Artem said. John could hear him.

"Hold on John." "Yeah?" She said looking at Artem. He was holding two waters.

"Want one?"

"Yeah." He brought it to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ok I'm back."

"What did he want?" John said trying to hide the fact that was irritated.

"He just wanted to know if I wanted a water."

"Oh."

"How's shooting going?"

"Fine."

"Good." John are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You seem irritated."

"I'm fine." "I have to go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night everyone was getting ready for the show. There was a knock on the women's dressing room. One of the other women answered the door.

"Sherri you got roses." She said. Sherri took the roses and opened the card. It read.

I know you'll do great tonight. – Love, John

Sherri smiled.

It came time for Sherri and Artem. She was nervous but was going to try to channel her nerves into dancing.

As John watched them dance, he tried not but he was getting flashes of Nikki and Artem dancing. It was making him angry.

When the dance was over two of the judges gave Sherri and Artem sevens and the other gave them an eight."

Sherri and Artem went to the back.

"You did so great." Artem said. "I knew you could do it." "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." John came into the back. "Honey." She said smiling.

"You were great." John said. They hugged and kissed.

"Hi John." Artem said.

"Hi Artem." John said trying to sound as civil as possible.

After the show Sherri and John went to dinner. He was strangely quiet the whole time.

They were back at the hotel getting ready for bed. John was sitting up in bed. Sherri got in bed next to him and started kissing the side of his face.

"Not tonight baby." He said.

"You sure?" "After tonight we're not gonna each other for three weeks."

"I know." He said.

She could tell something was on his mind. "John, what's a matter?"

"Nothing Sherri." He kissed her. "I'm just tired." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." _"Did I do something wrong?"_ She thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Two weeks later Sherri and Artem had been doing great on Dancing With The Stars. They were doing an interview on Facebook Live. She'd just gotten there. Artem was already there.

"Good morning Sherri." He said.

"Good morning."

"How are you today?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Good." "How's John doing?"

"He's good."

They were on Facebook Live. The host was asking them questions.

"Sherri what's it like working with Artem?" The host asked.

"It's great." Sherri said. "He's a great partner to have."

"Artem what is it like working with Sherri?"

"Like she said about me, she's a great partner to have." "When we first met she told me she had two left feet but it turns out, she has raw talent."

"Have you two started rehearsing for this week yet?"

"We're going to the rehearsal studio as soon as we're done here." Sherri said.

They talked for a little while longer.

"Sherri can we talk about you and John Cena?" The host asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Two years."

"Two years, and still no wedding ring?"

"The topic of marriage makes John uncomfortable." "I understand that with everything that's happened in his past." "We'll most likely never get married but that's fine with me, I have no expectations." "We're in love and that's all that matters."

A few nights later John had just gotten back to the hotel from doing night shoots. He turned the TV to Dancing With The Stars just in time to see Sherri and Artem taking the stage. They started to dance. It was a slow sensual dance. John was getting angry again. He started wondering what he'd been wondering for awhile.

 _"Is Sherri cheating on me to, is she?"_ He thought.

Sherri and Artem had gotten eights acrossed the board that night. She was getting ready to leave.

"Sherri would you like to go get some dinner?" Artem asked.

"I don't think that would be appropriate."

"I didn't mean just with me, everyone's going."

"Oh ok." "Give me five minutes."

After Sherri got back from dinner she decided to call John.

"Hello?" He said in an irritated tone. To Sherri he'd seemed irritated a lot lately.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi Sherri."

"What's wrong, bad day?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"John why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you now."

"I mean about what's bothering you."

"What are you doing?" He said changing the subject.

"I just got back from dinner."

"With who?"

"The cast."

"Was Artem there?"

"Yes."

"Of course he was."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Is that what's wrong?" "Do you think there's something going on with me and Artem?"

"Since you brought it up, is there?"

"How could you even think that?" She said getting angry.

"Well you two seemed pretty cozy during your dance tonight."

"We were just doing our jobs." "I am not Nikki."

"I've gotta go."

"Fine."

"Fine." They hung up.

Sherri started to cry a little. _"What's happening to you John?" She thought. "What's happening to us?_


	24. Chapter 24

Sherri and John hadn't spoken in a week. He was supposed to see her come perform tonight but at this point she had no idea if he still was. If things didn't change she was thinking about telling John she wanted to separate for awhile. After her final rehearsal with Artem Sherri went back to the hotel took a shower. She'd just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." She said. She opened the door and was surprised to find John standing there. "John."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in.

He hugged her. "I'm sorry Sherri." "Are you mad at me?"

"Honestly, a little bit."

"I don't blame you." "I'm a jerk."

"How could even ask me what you did?" "I would never."

"I know, I'm sorry." "I love you."

"I'm not Nikki John." "I love you, I don't want anybody else."

"You still love me?"

"Yes but honey you have to get passed this." "Just because Nikki slept with Artem doesn't mean that's what I'm gonna do."

"I know." "I just want us back, like we were before this."

"Me to."

"This isn't us." "We don't do this." "We don't fight like this."

"No we don't."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Yeah." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He kissed her. "Let me make it up to you."

"I'd love to but I can't right now." "Artem and I have to do a Twitter Q&A and I have to leave in five minutes."

"Ok."

"Later though."

"Definitely." He put his arms around her and held her tight. "This feels good."

"Yeah it does."

At the show that night when it was time for Sherri and Artem to dance John's thoughts and feelings were kicking up again. He did his best to push them down. He was doing alright until after the dance when he saw Artem innocently kiss Sherri on the cheek.

John was quiet the whole way back to the hotel. For Sherri it felt like the last time he came to watch her. They'd just gotten back to the room.

"What was that about tonight?" He said angrily.

"What?" She said confused.

"That kiss."

"What kiss?"

"He kissed you."

"He kissed me on the cheek, the way you would kiss your grandma for god sakes."

"Are you sleeping with him Sherri?"

"This again, seriously?" She said angrily.

"Answer the question."

"No, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not Nikki." "Please leave." He left without another word. She knew what she had to do. He left her no choice.


	25. Chapter 25

Sherri had a few days off from Dancing With The Stars so she decided to go home. John had a few days off from shooting to, so he was going to be home as well. Ordinarily this would be a joyous time for Sherri and John but since they were fighting it wasn't. They hadn't spoken since their last fight four days ago. Sherri had made a very painful and difficult decision and was planning on telling John. When she pulled into the driveway she noticed John's car wasn't there. She'd been home for about twenty minutes when the front door opened.

"I'm home." John said.

"John we've got to talk."

"I think we should to."

"John, I think we should separate for awhile." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to move out."

"No Sherri, I love you."

"You say that but lately I don't feel it."

"I do, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to, I'm sorry you're forcing my hand."

"I didn't mean it." He said with tears in his eyes. "Please Sherri, don't go, I love you."

"I'm sick of being punished for something that Nikki did." "I'm not her, I love you but for some reason you refuse to see it." "Maybe you're still not over her but I can't take it anymore."

"I am over her."

"I'm gonna move my things to Summer's "

"You stay, I'll go." "I'll go to our other house."

"Ok."

John went to pack his things. He was in his office getting some things out of the safe. He picked up the ring box and opened it. He sighed sadly closing the box and putting it in his bag.

He was by the front door.

"I'm going." He said sadly.

"Bye." She said just as sadly.

"Can I please call you?"

"I don't know John."

"Can I hug you?" They hugged. "I'm sorry." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She started to cry. "John please go."

"Sherri-

"Please." He left. "Oh god." She said tearfully and crying harder. She felt like her world was falling apart.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Sherri invited Summer over. Sherri was an absolute mess. She'd spent most of the night crying. Summer made them some tea. She brought Sherri hers.

"Thanks." Sherri said.

"How are you doing?"

"Really bad." "Ordinarily John and I would be upstairs having sex right now." "Instead I'm contemplating whether or not to make this separation permanent." "It hasn't even been a full day yet and I already miss him so much." She said starting to cry a little.

"I know."

"I thought John was the one Summer, I really did."

"Do you think you guys would've eventually got married?"

"I'm not talking about that." "I'm talking about us growing old together." "White hair, wrinkles, all of it." "Now I have no clue." "I do know one thing for sure." "I can't stay here." "I thought I could but I can't."

"Just move in with me like you originally planned."

"I think I'm going to temporarily move to LA."

"LA?"

"Yeah." "That's where Dancing With The Stars is shot, that's where Restless World is shot, it makes sense." "Plus I won't have to stay in hotels anymore when I go there."

Sherri was in the shower.

" _Maybe I should've never signed on for Dancing With The Stars." She thought. "Maybe this is my fault."_

Two days later Sherri was at the rehearsal studio with Artem. They'd just finished practicing.

"You did a really good job today." Artem said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You just don't seem like yourself."

"John and I have recently separated."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." "What happened?"

"He thinks there's something going on between us."

"Like what?"

"Like that we're sleeping together."

"What?" He said shocked. "We've never done anything even remotely close to the kind."

"I know." "He's making me pay for Nikki's mistake and I got sick of it." "I didn't do anything." "It sucks because I know we're having problems but I love him but I also refuse to be blamed for something I didn't do."

"Well if you need anything let me know."

"Actually, do you know of any apartments around where they're willing to work with a month-to-month lease?" "I'm thinking of taking up temporary residence in LA."

"I can make a few calls."

"Thanks."

By the next week Sherri and John had agreed to go public with their separation. They only communicated through texts. Sherri had found an apartment willing to work with a month-to-month lease. She was packing her things and getting ready to leave the house. She looked back at it from the doorway knowing that this could be the last time she ever saw it.

 _Flashback_

 _Sherri and John had been together a little over a year. He'd just gotten home._

" _Sherri, come here." She went over to him. "I just got the call." He said happily. "They accepted our offer." He said smiling._

" _They did?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _We got the house?"_

" _Yeah." They hugged and kissed._

" _I'm so happy." "Our first house together."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Sherri text John. It read.

I'm leaving now. I left the keys on the kitchen counter. – Sherri

Ok. I hope you come back someday. I miss you. – John

She got tears in her eyes but didn't respond.

Later that day John had just gotten back to the hotel from the set. He wasn't due back for a few hours. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"What's up man?" Randy said.

"Not much."

"So, what's up with you and Sherri?"

"I really fucked up Randy." "I blew it." "I think it's over and it's my fault."

"Why?"

"Make sure you're sitting down, there's a lot to tell."


	27. Chapter 27

John had just finished telling Randy everything. Everything about Nikki and how it affected him and Sherri.

"Whoa." Randy said. "I can't believe that about Nikki and Artem."

"I couldn't either."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know about it."

"Well John, as far as you and Sherri go and I'm saying this as your friend." "You're a dumbass."

"I know."

"Sherri would never cheat on you."

"I know that now but every time I see her and Artem together, it just pisses me off." "I try not to, I don't want to but my mind always thinks the worst."

"Dude, get over it."

"I don't know if I can Randy." "At the same time I miss her." "I miss her so much." "I was planning on proposing to her after the Dancing With The Stars season finale." "I was gonna take her out to dinner afterwards. "Then I was going to take her for a moonlight walk on the beach and propose."

"You can still do that if you quit acting like this." "I'm sure Sherri wouldn't cheat on you."

"It's not her I don't trust, it's that bastard."

"John you really have to prioritize here." "Do you love Sherri?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to be her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"More then anything."

"Well it's up to you." "Find a way to move passed this, or risk losing Sherri forever." "Think about this to, meanwhile you guys aren't together." "Sherri is very sad and vulnerable and spending most of her time with a professional Russian dancer."

"Shit." John said thinking about it.

A few days later Sherri and Artem had just finished rehearsal.

"I think we've got it down." Artem said.

"Yeah I don't see it getting any better."

"Do you have any plans right now?"

"No I'm free."

"Would you like to go get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

They went to a coffee shop. Sherri was sitting down at the table. Artem was standing up.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"A latte extra hot with extra foam."

"I'll be right back."

"Wait, I have to give you money first."

"It's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

They were sitting down enjoying their coffees.

"How do you like LA so far?" Artem asked.

"It's different but I like it."

"Where are you from originally?"

"Tampa."

"I love LA."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Since 2004." "The year i met my ex-wife."

"You were married?"

"For a year."

"What was her name?"

"Giselle."

"What happened?"

"We were just to young." "How's the new apartment?"

"I love it." "Thank you for the person you recommend."

"You're welcome."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking about telling John it's over for good."

"So you don't think you'll be able to work it out?"

"We could probably work out the him accusing me of things I didn't do but, I can't get passed the fact he doesn't trust me." "Without trust in a relationship, there is no relationship."

"I agree."

Artem walked Sherri to her car.

"Thank you Artem." Sherri said.

"For what?"

"This is the first time since I moved here, that I haven't went back to my apartment and cried after rehearsal." They hugged.

"I'm glad I could help."

"See you at the show tomorrow night."

"Ok." Sherri got in her car and drove away.

Artem got in his car. He smiled as he thought of Sherri.

 _"Don't go there again." He thought. "Although it is different this time. Sherri said she and John were practically over."_


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Sherri had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was Artem holding a cup holder with two coffees.

"Artem." She said surprised.

"Morning Sherri."

"Morning."

"I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Not at all." Come on in." He went in. They sat in the kitchen. "How did you know where I lived?

"I asked my friend who showed you this place." "I got you a latte, extra hot extra foam."

"You didn't have to do that." She said taking the cup out of the holder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "How are you doing today?"

"Good." "Things are still tough but I think once I officially break it off with John, I'll start healing."

"Well if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I know." "Thank you."

"Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah." "It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah it is."

That night Sherri and Artem got all eights for their dance. Sherri went home. When she got off the elevator, she was surprised to see John sitting on the floor in front of her apartment.

"John." She said shocked.

"Hi Sherri." He said standing up.

"Hi." "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Come in." She unlocked the door. They went inside and sat down on the couch. "I'm actually glad you're here." "We need to talk."

"Sherri, I miss you." "I'm sorry." "I love you." "I know you'd never cheat on me."

"No I wouldn't."

"I want to get back together."

"John, it's over."

"No please." "I won't accuse you anymore I swear."

"It's not just that, you don't trust me." "If you can't trust me, I can't be with you."

"It's not you I don't trust it's him."

"You don't have to trust him you should be able to trust me, and you don't."

"Sherri please, I love you." He said with a single tear going down his cheek.

"I love you too, that's why this hurts so badly." She said starting to cry a little. "We can still be friends but it's over."

"You know me acting the way I've been isn't me." "I've never been like that before."

"I know but like I said it's not about that, it's about trust." "I'm sorry."

"Me to." They hugged. "I'll always love you." "I'm gonna go." He left. Sherri had never been in so much pain in her life but she knew she did the right thing. As John walked to the elevator he knew he just ruined a great thing and it was all his fault.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been two weeks since Sherri had ended things with John. It was rough but she was coping. She'd been using Artem as a shoulder to cry on. She thought he was a great listener. Even if she just wanted to sit and cry he would stay with her. Tonight was elimination night on Dancing With The Stars. There were five couples left. It was time for elimination. The remaining couples were out on stage.

"Sherri and Artem, you are have been eliminated." The host said.

They did their exit interviews. After the show they were getting ready to leave.

"Sherri are you hungry?" Artem asked.

"I'm starving." "I could go for some breakfast."

"Do you want to go together?"

"Sure."

They went to a diner.

"I can't believe we got voted off." Sherri said.

"I know." "I thought we really nailed it last night."

"Me to."

"I'm going to miss you." "We can keep in touch right?"

"Of course, we're friends."

Artem walked Sherri to her car.

"I'll see you next month for the season finale show." Sherri said.

"Can I call you before then?"

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sherri got in her car and left.

The next morning Sherri was at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Sherri." Molly said.

"Hi Molly."

"How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"I have some good news for you." "I talked to a casting director today and you are their first choice for the lead in a new series on Netflix called Double Life." "It's about a mother of two who is a madame."

"A prostitution madame?"

"Yeah."

"I'm definitely interested." "When's the meeting?"

"Ten."

"I'll be there."

Sherri had just walked into the casting director's office.

"Sherri Carter." A woman said standing up from behind her desk. "I'm a big fan." They shook hands. "It's an honor." "Please sit down." Sherri sat down. "I think you would be perfect for the role of Adrian Claire." "Did Molly tell you the show's premise?"

"Yes I found it very intriguing."

"I brought a copy of the script." "Can you please open it to page five and read the third paragraph down?" "Sure." She did. "You did brilliant, just as I thought." "Can you come back on Wednesday and read for me, the director and the producer?"

"Sure."

"They have other people in mind as well but I've really been pushing for you and ilI' continue to do so."

Later that night Sherri was talking to Artem.

"I hope you get the part." Artem said. "It sounds like a fun project."

"I hope so to." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They hung up. Sherri looked at pictures of her and John on her phone and started crying a little. She missed him.

John and Randy were at a bar drinking. They'd had a house show in Missouri earlier.

"Kim has some single friends if you're interested." Randy said.

"It's to soon." "I miss Sherri." "I don't think I'll ever be over her." He said depressed.


	30. Chapter 30

Sherri had gotten the part on Double Life. They were going to start shooting the pilot episode after Sherri did the Dancing With The Stars season finale. She and Artem were doing a dance number during the finale. She had three days to learn it. She just gotten to the dance studio. Artem was already there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Ready for one last dance?"

"Let's do it."

"Alright."

Three nights later Sherri had just gotten to the dressing room for the ladies.

"Sherri you got roses." One of the women said. "They're over there." She said pointing.

"Thanks." Sherri went over to the roses. She picked up to the card. _"John?"_ She thought. She opened the card and was surprised. Although she didn't know why. She got the feeling he liked her for awhile now. The card read.

It's been an honor sharing the dancefloor with you. Let's go out there and have fun tonight. Will you have dinner with me after the show? – Artem

After she got dressed she went and found Artem.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"Where do you want to go to dinner?"

He smiled. "I know a great place." "You'll love it."

"Ok." "I trust you."

Back in Tampa John was sitting at the home he once shared with Sherri. Since he was originally planning on being with Sherri in LA tonight, he'd made sure he had the night free. Now he was sitting in the house all alone drinking. He turned on Dancing With The Stars. Sherri and Artem were dancing. For the first time John didn't even see Artem. He was just looking at Sherri and thinking about how much he missed her and how big of a mistake he'd made. He looked down at the engagement ring he'd bought for Sherri. The box was sitting in his lap.

"This was supposed to be yours tonight." He said out loud and sadly.

After the show Sherri and Artem had just finished dinner.

"You were right." Sherri said. "The food here is delicious."

"I told you so." "Sherri, would you like to come back to my place?"

" _Don't go." She thought. "If you go you know what'll end up happening."_ "Sure."

They went back to Artem's house. They just finished watching a movie. They were sitting on the couch.

"I'll really miss you Sherri." Artem said.

"It has been fun." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He laid her down underneath him. _"Sherri you can't do this." She thought. "Stop."_ She broke the kiss.

"What?"

"I'm not on the pill." "Do you have…

"Yes." "Don't worry." They kissed, got up and went upstairs.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Sherri woke up in Artem's bed. She was already regretting what she'd done. When she looked over Artem wasn't next to her. She could smell food cooking downstairs. She got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Artem smiled when he saw her.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Breakfast?"

"I'd love some."

"Go ahead and sit down." "It's almost ready."

They were eating. They were silent for the first few minutes.

"Artem, we need to talk about last night." Sherri said. "It was great but...

"Say it." "It's ok."

"I'm not ready for anything right now." "My break up is still very fresh."

"I understand." "You need time."

"Yes."

"Take as much as you need."

"I'm not saying nothing can happen between us." "I'm just saying not now."

"It's fine."

Two years later Sherri was single. She had been ever since she and John had broken up. She'd decided not to date Artem. She just didn't feel right about it. After eight months of living in LA Sherri decided to buy a house there. Her Netflix show Double Life was doing great. She was getting ready to shoot the third season soon. She was in New York City as a guest on the talkshow The Talk. She and one of the hosts were talking about Double Life.

"I'd like to switch gears for a second." The host said. "We asked viewers to pick their favorite Instagram photos of you." "They were allowed to pick three." "Here's what they picked." One was of Sherri on the set of Double Life. The second was of Sherri and her black Collie Riley. When they got to the third picture Sherri was surprised. It was a picture of her and John. She thought she'd gotten rid of all the pictures of them a long time ago.

"Wow, me and John Cena." "It's been a long time since I saw a picture of us."

"Do you two ever talk?"

"We don't." "We haven't spoken since we broke up." "I wish him nothing but the best though." "I know he's doing great with his acting career."

"Can you tell us why you broke up?"

"I'd rather keep that private."

The next afternoon Sherri walked through the door of her home. Riley came up to her wagging her tail.

"Hi Riley." She said happily benting down to pet her. "Did you miss your mommy?" "Let mommy rest for a little while then we'll go for a walk."


	32. Chapter 32

Sherri was in Hawaii for a week. She was filming three episodes of Double Life there. She'd been there for two days. It was early in the morning. Sherri was having breakfast at a cafe before going to the set.

"Sherri?" A man's voice said in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She knew who's voice that was. He came up to her table.

"John." She stood up. They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah." They sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a week filming three episodes of Double Life."

"Ah, so we get to see if Adrian ever escapes from the drug dealer."

"You watch the show?"

"When I can."

"Are you here filming a movie?"

"Yeah."

Sherri looked at her phone. "I have to go John but it was great to see you again."

"Great seeing you to."

Sherri was driving to the set when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Summer said.

"Hi."

"How's Hawaii?"

"Great."

"I'm so jealous."

"You'll never guess who I ran into at breakfast this morning."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"How does he look?"

"Still sexy."

"I wonder how long it's gonna be before you to whined up in bed together." She said teasingly.

"Ha ha." "I probably won't even see him again." "We're both here working."

"Uh-huh." She said not believing her.

Later that night Sherri was on the set. It was around nine o'clock. John got there just before the director called action. They shot the scene in about six takes. When Sherri got off the set she was surprised to see John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I asked around." "Wanna go to dinner?"

"Sure." "Just let me get changed."

They went to a restaurant. They discovered they were staying at the same hotel.

"You look great by the way." John said.

"Thanks." "So do you."

"I'm glad you're doing so well." "Do you still live in LA?"

"Yeah." "I bought a house there." "Still live in Tampa."

"Yeah."

"Same house?"

"I still own that house, but no the other one." "I moved out of that house about two months after we broke up." "It hurt to much to stay there."

"I'm sorry."

"Water under the bridge."

After dinner John walked Sherri back to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"Thank you for dinner." She said.

"You're welcome." "I'm going to a luau tomorrow night at ten."

"I heard about it." "Maybe I'll see you there."

"Ok."" Just out of curiosity, are you dating anybody?"

"Not since we broke up."

"That's good to know." They hugged. He wasn't letting go.

"John?" She said smiling.

"What?"

"Are you planning on letting me go?"

"Sorry." He said still not letting go.

"You'll see me again."

He finally let her go. "I just missed you, that's all."

She smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went inside.


	33. Chapter 33

Sherri was just about to leave for the set the next morning, when her cell phone started to ring

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Summer said. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave."

"Is John there?"

"No." "Why would he be here?"

"I just figured he would be."

"Well he's not." "Nothing is going to happen between John and I." "We're friends now, that's it." "I have to go."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Sherri was getting ready to go to the luau. She was buttoning up her white summer dress. She put on some perfume, which just happened to be John's favorite and left.

John had been at the luau for about twenty minutes. He had on a white tank top and shorts. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw Sherri.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." "You look nice to." Sherri saw John's muscles and couldn't help but be turned on.

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yeah."

They were sitting down eating and drinking mixed drinks.

"How was shooting today?" John asked.

"Fun." "How was yours?"

"Challenging but fun." "So, you haven't been out with anyone else since we broke up?"

"Nope."

"So that means you haven't slept with anyone since we broke up?"

"There was one person but it was just a one night stand." "Other then that, no one."

"It's just been you and your vibrator then?"" He said smiling.

"Yeah." "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah."

After a few hours Sherri and John went back to the hotel. They were both a little buzzed. They were unaware of the fact that they were holding hands. They stopped outside of Sherri's hotel room.

"I had fun tonight." Sherri said.

"Me to."

"It reminded me of the old days "

"Well, do you remember what we used to do to cap off a great night?" He said smirking at her and drifting closer to her lips.

"Yes I do." She said smiling.

"Kiss me Sherri."

"If I do we know where it'll go."

"I want it to." "So do you." She kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back. They were kissing passionately. Not breaking from her lips, he started unbuttoning her dress. He undid the first three buttons. She broke the kiss and laughed a little.

"John we're in the hallway." As she was trying to unlock the door John was kissing the side of neck. It was distracting her.

"You smell sexy." She unlocked the door. They went inside. She took off his shirt. They kissed as he unbuttoned her dress and they went towards the bedroom. He dress hit the floor and landed in the bedroom doorway as they went in. They stood by the bed as he quickly removed her bra and panties. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him as took off his shorts and boxers. He lifted her up and put her on the bed getting on top of her. He groaned and she moaned as he slipped inside her. He moved fast. They both just wanted each other. As it was happening they were both in heaven. They each felt like they had something back that they'd been missing for a very long time.

Afterwards they were snuggled up to each other. They kissed.

"Well the sex is still fantastic. She said smiling.

"Yes it is.

"Wanna stay?"

"Yeah."


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Sherri awoke to John kissing the back of her neck.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"I am now."

"Good." "Come here."

She looked at her phone. "I have to be onset in twenty minutes."

"It won't take me that long."

"It took you three hours last night."

"I'll be quicker this time."

"Ok." She rolled on her back. He got on top of her. "Hi."

"Hi." He slipped inside her.

She grinned. "Well you feel happy to see me." He laughed and started to move. They kissed. "Oh John." She moaned.

"Oh Sherri."

Afterwards she walked him to the door.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"What time will you be done?"

"Around seven hopefully."

"Me to." "Wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure."

"I'll leave my key at the front desk."

"Ok." They kissed.

"Have a good day."

"You to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Sherri was driving to the set. She needed to talk to someone about what happened so she called Summer.

"Hello?" Summer said.

"Summer I did something."

"You slept with John didn't you?"

"Twice."

"I knew it." She laughed. "I told you." "So?"

"Fantastic as always." "I'm going to his room after work tonight."

"Are you guys back together?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." "It just feels nice to be wanted by somebody."

Later that night Sherri got to John's room at around eight o' clock shooting had taken longer then anticipated.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she closed the door. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah." John came out of the bathroom. "I have a bubble bath waiting for you."

"You do?" She said going up to him and smiling.

"Yeah."

"Trying to butter me up so you'll get laid later huh?" She said jokingly. "You didn't need to, that's gonna happen anyway."

"No." "I just got it would be nice."

"It is." "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome."

"Wanna join me?"

"Yeah."

Over the next three nights they'd took turns staying in each others rooms. It was Sherri's last night in Hawaii. John had to stay for two more weeks. They were sitting on the couch.

"Wanna lay down with me?" John asked.

"Yeah." He laid down. She laid down on top of him.

"This has been nice."

"Yeah." "Like the old days."

"I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow."

"I know." She looked at him. "We still have now." She kissed him and laid her head back down.

A few hours later John was almost asleep. Sherri's eyes were closed. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

She opened her eyes. It scared her when he said that. A tear went down her cheek. She waited until he fell asleep, carefully got up and left.


	35. Chapter 35

For the last three weeks John had been texting and calling Sherri. They all went unanswered. John had an appearance in St. Louis, Missouri and made plans to hang out with Randy afterwards. They were down in Randy's man cave playing pool.

"So woman trouble or what?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Finally getting over Sherri huh?"

"It is Sherri."

"What?"

John explained the whole story. "I don't get it." "I don't know what I did."

"Ask her."

"I've tried, I've called and texted for three weeks." "She refuses to answer."

"Next time you're home just go see her."

"She doesn't live in Florida anymore."

"Where does she live?"

"LA."

"Well you have two choices." "You can go about your business as if you never saw her, or next time you have a day off you can go to LA and see her."

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't know where she lives?"

"Figure it out."

A week later it was eight o'clock in the morning. Sherri was getting ready to go to the set. Her phone pinged indicating a text message. She looked at it and saw it was from John. It read.

I'm coming to LA. Can we please meet for dinner tonight? I really want to see you. You pick the restaurant. I hope you answer this. - John

She wrote a reply.

Later that night Sherri had just gotten to the restaurant they'd agreed to meet at. He was already at the table.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They sat down.

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I heard you tell me you loved me when we were laying on the couch." "I wasn't asleep." "I got scared."

"Why?"

"I know you love me, I know that but I don't know if I can ever love you again."

"Why not?"

"You hurt me John."

"I never will again."

"We were fine for two years, then I did Dancing With The Stars." "How do I know if we start dating again you won't do that again?"

"That won't happen again." "You know why it happened last time."

"It shouldn't have."

"I know I should have trusted you and I do."

"It's not just that." "My life is here in LA." "I have a home here." "I have commitments."

"That's fine." "I can work with that " "I'll move to LA if that's what it takes."

"I don't know."

"I want to know one thing Sherri." "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then what are we doing?"

"John you know as well as I do, love isn't all it takes to make a relationship work."

"I know it's the trusting thing to and I do trust you." "I don't care about Artem or anyone else." "I just want us to be together again."

"John I'm going to tell you something then you can decide if you want to be together." "I'm not going to hide it from you." "Remember I told you I've slept with one person?"

"Yes, and I don't care."

"You might." "After we broke up Artem and I got close." "A month after our break up, the night of the Dancing With The Stars season finale." "I went back to Artem's house with him after the show." "We had sex." John got a surprised look on his face.


	36. Chapter 36

"You had sex with Artem?" John said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think mostly to get back at you." "You always accused me, I knew Artem liked me, so I just said the hell with it."

"I see."

She could tell he was angry. "See you're upset over something that happened two years ago." "That's exactly how you used to get when you accuse me." "I don't want to go back to that."

"I have to go."

"That's what I figured." He got up and left.

The next morning while she drank her coffee she set her tablet up on the island in the kitchen. She opened Skype and called Summer. She answered.

"Hi." Sherri said.

"Hi." Summer said. "How'd dinner go?"

"Not well."

"What happened?"

"Well he said he wanted to get back together, he loved me, he'd be willing to move to LA to make it work." "So I decided to test him." "I told him about my one-night stand with Artem."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?"

"As soon as I told him his demeanor totally changed." "He was mad but trying not to show it." "It was exactly like how he used to get when he accused me." "Then he got up and left." "I'm glad that was his reaction." "It reminded me of why I broke up with him in the first place."

"So no rekindling of an old flame."

"I'd say no."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." "I'd rather keep things the way they are." "I'm happy."

Later that night Sherri had just gotten home from the set. She'd been home for about twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door. She answered it and was shocked to see John standing there.

"John." She said surprised.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hi Sherri." John said.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I called Summer." "Can I please come in?" "I need to talk to you."

"Come in." He went in.

"This is a nice place." He said as they sat down on the couch.

"Thanks."

"Sherri, I'm sorry." "It just shocked me to hear that you slept with Artem." "I needed time to process it."

"Has anything changed now that you've had time?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't care about what happened between you and Artem." "That's in the past." "I want to focus on the future."

"The future?"

"More specifically our future."

"We have a future?"

"Well we did until I fucked it up." "Before I did I think I made you happy."

"You did."

"Your main issue is me trusting you." "I do." "I'm asking you to trust me." "Trust me when I say, I will never hurt you again." "I want you back." "I want us back." He took her hand. "If you take me back, I promise you the future we were working towards." "I love you Sherri, I never stopped."

Tears went down her cheeks. "I love you too John." She said tearfully. They kissed. She took his hand and took him upstairs.

They were snuggled in bed.

"So are we back together?" John asked.

"Yes." "Now the question is, how do we make this work?" "We're a cross-country couple."

"We'll figure it out." They kissed.


	38. Chapter 38

Sherri and John had been back together for three months. Being a cross-country couple was difficult but they were making it work. It was around seven o'clock in the evening when John walked through the door of Sherri's house. Riley came up to her wagging her tail.

"Hey girl." He said petting her. "Did you miss me?" "Where's mommy at?"

"In the kitchen honey." Sherri called from the kitchen. John went into the kitchen. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How was your day?"

"Good." "I got a creepy fan letter today."

"That happens sometimes."

"Yeah occupational hazard." "Dinner's almost ready."

"Ok." "Don't make any plans for nine o' clock tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What did you John?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Well let's see, my birthday isn't for six months." "So it's nothing to do with that."

"Nope."

"Give me a hint."

"You're gonna like it, I hope."

She laughed. "You suck."

"I love you too Sherri."

It was eight o' clock the next morning. Sherri and John were drinking coffee.

"Are you gonna tell me what my surprise is?" Sherri asked.

"I actually got in yesterday." "I went and looked at a house." "I liked it." "If you like it I wanna put an offer on it."

"Are you sure you're ready to live together again?"

"Yes.

They went to go see the house. It was a huge place. It took John five minutes just to show Sherri everything. They were in the living room.

"What do you think?" John asked.

"I love it." "One thing tough." "I'm not getting rid of Riley."

"Of course not."

"Let's make an offer." "As for us, break out the cohabitation agreement."

"I already had one made up."

Within a day they got the call that their offer was accepted.

Three weeks later they were moving in. Sherri had just signed the cohabitation agreement.

"Are we putting this in the safe?" Sherri asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it." John said. He went down the hall to a room that was once again his home office. He unlocked the safe and put the agreement inside. He saw the black box with the engagement ring intended for Sherri. He still had every intention of giving it to her.


	39. Chapter 39

Sherri and John had both been busy. Over the last three months they'd seen each other seven times. They were both filming movies. Next week they each got a two day break. They couldn't wait. Sherri went back to her hotel after working all day. She'd just finished putting on her pajamas when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Sherri why do you have to say bed?" "You're killing me here."

She laughed. "All I said was, I'm going to bed."

"Exactly, that makes me think of you, me and a bed and all the fun stuff we could do."

"John, are you horny?"

"Yes."

"We'll see each other next week."

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do in the meantime."

"Just picture me naked."

"Sherri." He laughed. "That makes it worse."

"I'm sorry."

"It's easy for you." "You have your little vibrating friend to keep you company." He said jokingly.

She laughed. "Yes but when I'm doing that, I'm always thinking of you." "You do a way better job."

"That's good to know."

"I'm gonna get off of here and go to bed."

"Alright, I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too." "Goodnight."

A week later Sherri and John were getting ready to go out to dinner. They were both dressed in very nice clothes. Sherri was putting the finishing touches on her make-up in the bathroom.

"Are you ready Sherri?" John asked coming into the bathroom doorway.

"Yes."

"You look gorgeous."

"So do you." "Let's go."

They just gotten back from dinner.

"Wanna sit on the patio and have a glass of wine?" John asked.

"Sure." "I'll get a bottle."

"I have to go to the bathroom." "IlI' be right back."

"I'll meet you out there."

"Ok." John went down the hall. He made sure Sherri wasn't looking and went into his office.

Sherri was on the patio. John came out.

"Here." She said handing him a glass of wine.

"Thanks." He took it but sat it right back down. "Sherri come here." He kissed her. She could tell by the look in his face something serious was on his mind.

"What?" He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Sherri laughed hard thinking he was joking. "Good one."

John took out the ring box. "I'm not kidding." "See?" He opened the box.

"Oh my god, you're proposing." She said in disbelief.

"Sherri, I've wanted to ask you this for two years." "Sherri Rebecca Carter, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up and they kissed and hugged. "I can't believe this." She said tearfully. "You just asked me to marry you."

"I did and you said yes so I'm very happy."

She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	40. Chapter 40

Sherri woke up the next morning, John was still asleep. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be John's wife. It was something that hadn't crossed her mind before but now that it was happening, she couldn't wait for it. Sherri went downstairs, made coffee and set her tablet on the counter. She opened the Skype app and called Summer. She answered.

"Hi." Summer said.

"Hi." Sherri said happily and smiling.

"Oh, did someone get laid last night?" Summer said smiling.

"Yes I did but that's not the only reason I'm so happy." "Summer, John proposed to me last night."

"He what, really?" She said shocked.

"Yeah."

"What did you say?" Sherri brought her ring hand into the frame. "Oh my god, that is a beautiful ring."

"I know." "I'm getting married." "That's a sentence I never thought I'd say, ever." "Now I get to plan a wedding." "The problem is, I don't even know where to start." "I've never planned a wedding or have been close to someone who has."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." "Tell me how he proposed." Sherri told the story. "That's so sweet " "So, where's the groom to be?"

"Sleeping." "I tired him out last night celebrating our engagement." She said smiling.

A half hour later Sherri was at the stove cooking breakfast. She felt John's arms wrap around her waist.

"There's my bride." John said. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my future husband." She turned her head towards him. "I can't believe I just said that." They kissed.

"You are going to look so beautiful in a wedding dress." "I want you to plan anything you want."

"It's your wedding to." "What do you want?"

Later that evening Sherri was looking at fan letters. There were at least six from her crazy fan. They seemed to be coming more frequently. She opened one. He always referred to her by Adrian her character on Double Life. It read.

 _Dear Adrian,_

 _You looked so beautiful in the episodes I watched tonight. I know you'll eventually work out your problems. I hope to meet you one day. I can be a father to your children and give you a better life. I know someday we will meet and be happy together._

 _Love,_

 _Vincent D._

She was so disturbed by the letter she didn't hear John come in. He was just coming back from the gym.

"I'm home." He said. She didn't hear him. He sat down next to her on the couch and put his hand on her shoulder. She screamed and jumped. "Sorry." "Are you ok?""

"Yeah I'm just spooked."

"By what?"

"Remember the crazy guy that sends me letters?" She showed him the letter.

"Sherri how long has this Vincent guy been sending you letters?"

"Since the release of the first season of Double Life."

"Were they always this nuts?"

"Not until after the third season."

"I think you need to report this to the police."

"Report what?"

"This man is obviously crazy and getting worse."

"There's nothing to report." "He never leaves a return address and I don't even know his last name."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Nothing will come of it." She kissed him. "I'll be fine."

* * *

 **I have an idea for a story. John Cena starts an affair with a fan. Eventually and surprisingly she becomes pregnant. Thoughts?**


	41. Chapter 41

It had been two months since Sherri and John had gotten engaged. They'd both been busy so they hadn't had much time for wedding planning. Sherri was in Louisiana filming a movie. Tomorrow she was flying back to LA to meet with one of the top wedding planners in California. It was night time. Sherri had just finished her room service dinner. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"" She said.

"Hello my bride." John said.

"Hello my groom." She said smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"I just finished my dinner."

"How did shooting go today?"

"Fine. "Yours?"

"Good." "I miss you though."

"I miss you to." "I can't wait to see you next week."

"I can't wait to see you either." "You are in big trouble when I see you." He said teasingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Whatever you want."

"Sounds like fun."

"Are you still meeting the wedding planner tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I'm going into it completely clueless."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine.""

The next morning Sherri flew to LA. She went to the building of the wedding planner. When she approached her office the door was open.

"Hello?" Sherri said to the woman in the office sitting behind her desk.

"Hello, I'm Renee Roberts." She said.

"I'm Sherri Carter, I have an appointment."

"Yes Miss Carter, please come in and sit down." Sherri went in and sat down. "Will your fiancee be joining us today?"

"No he's out of town."

"Do you have any idea what you want?"

"Not a clue." "Before I got engaged I never even thought about getting married." "I never thought my fiancee would propose." "We'd discussed it before and it was decided that marriage was off the table." "So needless to say, when he proposed I was very surprised."

"That's ok." "I have some things you can take home with you and look at." "Do you have a wedding date in mind?"

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"That's alright." "My job is to make sure you're special day goes as smoothly as possible." "Whenever it may be.."

The next week Sherri and John were in their kitchen having coffee. It was early in the morning. They kissed.

"You were amazing last night." She said.

"So were you." "Sherri, are you sure you want to get married in Massachusetts."

"Positive." "It'll be great."

"We need to set a date."

"How about next summer, June 16th?"

"Let me check my schedule." He got out his phone. "I don't have anything booked." "I think we just set a wedding date." They kissed.

Later that day Sherri was at home answering fan mail. She had fan mail sent to a separate PO Box. There were twenty letters from Vincent D. Sherri didn't tell John because she didn't want to worry him but she was afraid to open them. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it John." Sherri said. She got up and answered the door. A man handed her roses. She shut the door.

John came into the room. "Who was at the door?" He asked.

"John you shouldn't have."

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?" She said confused. "These aren't from you?"

"No."

Sherri opened the card that was with the flowers. It read.

We'll be together forever Adrian - Vincent D

She got a scared look on her face.

"What?" She handed him the card. "That's it, we're going to the police."

"Ok."


	42. Chapter 42

Sherri and John had went to the police three weeks ago. They'd taken the letters with them. The police said they would see if they could find any DNA on the envelopes. Meanwhile Sherri had gotten sixty more letters over the last three weeks from Vincent D. It was really starting to scare her. She didn't open most of them but the ones she did he was getting more and more crazed. She'd kept all his letters in the kitchen. She was going to try to put that out of her mind today. She had four days off from filming and today she was flying Summer in today so they could go wedding dress shopping. There was a knock at the door. Sherri answered it.

"Summer." She said happily.

"Hi Sherri." They hugged.

"Come in." She went in. They went into the kitchen. "I'm so glad you're here to pick out wedding dresses with me."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"My appointment's in an hour."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"So what have you been up to?"

"I've kind of been having a problem."

"Are you and John having problems?"

"No John and I are great." "I have an obsessed fan."

"Really?" Sherri told Summer the whole story. "Oh my god."

"I never let on how scared I am in front of John but I'm terrified." Sherri's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Hi Detective Marks." "I see." "So there's nothing you can do?" "Alright." "Bye." Sherri hung up and sighed frustrated.

"What?"

"They found DNA on the letters but nothing matches in any database."

"Meaning there's nothing they can do?"

"Right." "I have to call John."

Sherri decided to push other problems out of her mind and focus on finding a wedding dress. She'd just tried on a second dress.

"I don't know if I like the sleeves on this." Sherri said.

"Neither do I."

"Next." She went to try on the next one. "Are you ready?" She said after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Sherri opened the door and stepped out. The dress she had on was sleeveless and backless. It went all the way down to the ground. "You look perfect."

Sherri went over to a mirror. "I love it." "Can you help me with the vail?"

"Yeah." She helped her.

"Yeah, this is it." She said smiling.

"John is going to love it."

Summer had gone back to Florida. It was three days later on a Thursday. John was home. He was in the kitchen looking for something. He opened a cabinet and the letters from Vincent D fell out. Sherri had hid them there

"Sherri." John called.

"Yeah honey." She said coming into the kitchen.

"Why are you hiding these from me?"

"I just didn't want you to worry."

"That's it, I'm getting my gun and we're going to the shooting range."

They were at the shooting range.

"John, you know I don't like guns." Sherri said.

"We don't know how far this Vincent guy is going to go Sherri." "You need to be able to protect yourself if I'm not around." "Take the gun." She did. "Now remember what I told you." "Squeeze the trigger, don't pull it." She aimed the gun at the paper target and started firing.


	43. Chapter 43

Sherri and John's wedding was in four months. Next week was their engagement party. There they were telling everyone the date and location of the wedding. The engagement party was taking place on Valentine's Day. Sherri continued to get letters from Vincent D. She'd stopped opening them. John begged Sherri to get a permit to carry a concealed weapon but she refused. Sherri was in the middle of filming the fifth season of Double Life. She had the day off. It was early in the morning. A security system was being installed in Sherri and John's house today. Sherri had just gotten out of the shower. She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror topless, contemplating whether or not to get breast augmentation surgery. She thought she was starting to sag. She went into the bedroom and put on panties and jeans. As she was pulling up the straps on her bra, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Dressing." She said slipping a shirt over her head.

"Did you get anything from Vincent today?"

"I don't know I haven't checked yet." "I hope not." "Let's not talk about him." "I can't wait for our engagement party."

"Me either." "I can't wait to see you."

"Miss me huh?"

"Only a lot."

"Me to." "Honey, I'm thinking about getting my breasts done."

"You mean implants?"

"Yes." "I think I'm starting to sag."

"Well speaking from personal experience your breasts are perfect." "They've brought me a lot of joy." Sherri laughed. "They have." "You are perfect just the way you are." "I support you in whatever you decide."

John got home the day before the engagement party. Since it was tomorrow Sherri and John were celebrating Valentine's Day tonight. They were in the living room drinking champagne.

"Sherri, I got you some presents."

"John, we agreed no presents."

"I know." He handed her what looked like an envelope. She opened it. It was a weekend trip to The Golden Door Spa. "That's good for anytime you want to use it."

"That's one of the finest spas in California."

"I know." "I got you something else to but this is more for both of us." He handed her another envelope.

She opened it. "Two airplane tickets to Barbados?" She said confused.

"This is for our honeymoon." "I booked us a week at the best hotel in Barbados."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." She kissed him. "I thought you'd like that."

"I love it." "I've never been to Barbados."

"Me either." "Sherri I was wondering, when we get married, are you planning on taking my last name?"

"Absolutely." "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought you're so well known as Sherri Carter, you might not want to "

"I'm definitely taking your last name." "I never had a second thought about it." "I can't wait to be Sherri Cena."

"I love the sound of that."

"Me to." They kissed. "Let's go upstairs."

The next day they were having their engagement party. All of John's family was there. Summer was there. As well as some of the cast of Double Life and various other friends she'd made over the years. Sherri and John stood in front of everyone.

"Excuse me, can we have your attention please?" John said. "We would just like to inform you all that we have picked a wedding date and location." "We will be getting married June 16th in Massachusetts in Cape cod at The Cape Club."

"We invite all of you to come share our happiness on our special day." Sherri said.

After they made the announcement Sherri asked to see John Sr. in the kitchen. They were alone.

"I have a favor to ask." Sherri said.

"Well whatever it is, you got it."

"As you know I don't have a family." "I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle."

"I would be honored."

"Thank you so much." They hugged.

"You're welcome, and you do have a family." "You're a member of our family." "You always have been."

At the same time in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, a tall man in his mid-twenties walked into a gun shop. He had long black hair, a beard and dark brown eyes.

"May I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I'd like to see a Glock 9 milameter."

"Any particular kind?"

"A compact." The man behind the counter got one and gave it to him. "I'll take it."

"I'll need to see a valid ID and you'll need to fill out this form." The man behind the counter said getting a form and putting it on the counter. The costumer took out his wallet and gave it to him.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Right there."

The costumer took the pen and began to fill out the form. Under name he wrote. Vincent Donovan.


	44. Chapter 44

Today was Sherri and John's wedding was today. It was going to be an outdoor ceremony. They were all in white tents getting ready. Sherri had just put her dress on.

"Summer can you help me with the vail?" Sherri asked.

"Yeah." Summer put the vail on her. "You look so good."

"I can't believe this is it." She said happily. "I'm marrying John in just a few minutes."

John was in another tent with Randy getting ready. He'd just tied his tie.

"Ready to do this?" Randy asked.

"I've been ready."

John and Randy went out. It was a beautiful summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was a light breeze. John went and stood under a beautiful white archway. The music for Sherri came on. Everyone stood to look at her. She and John's eyes locked on each other. They joined hands when she got to the alter.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The minister said. "Marriage is a joining of two families." "The couple have written there own vows, so John recite your personal vows to Sherri.

"Sherri." John said. "When I first met you years ago I thought you were a nice person but I never dreamed in a million years, I'd be standing here with you today." "Now I can't imagine how I ever lived without you." "There's a lot of hard decisions in life but the easiest decision I've ever made, was asking you to be my wife." "I promise you you will never regret your decision to say yes." "I love you now and I will until the day I die."

"Place the ring on her finger." He did. The minister looked at Sherri. "Sherri recite your personal vows to John."

"John." She said. "Unlike most little girls I never dreamed of this day." "By the time I was thirty I thought I'd never meet the right guy." "Then I met you." "We've had our ups and downs but we got here." "The night you proposed was such a surprise once you did, I couldn't wait for the day I became your wife." "Standing here today I still can't believe it's happening, it feels like a dream and if it is, I never want to wake up." "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I can't wait to spend our lives together."

"Place the ring on his finger." She did. "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

The minister looked at John. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." John said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

The next morning they were on a plane to Barbados. They had a seven o'clock flight. Sherri had fallen asleep on the plane. She was laying on John. John just watched her. He couldn't believe he got to call Sherri his wife forever. As far as he was concerned he was the luckiest man in the world.

A few hours later the were in Barbados. They'd just gotten to their room. It was huge with a hot tub, baloney and an ocean view. They went out on the balcony.

"This place is beautiful." Sherri said.

"What do you wanna do first?" She kissed him and took him by the hands. They went into the bedroom. "Great choice."

Afterwards they were laying there. She kissed him.

"I love you so much." She said smiling.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cena."

"I never get tired of hearing that."


	45. Chapter 45

Sherri and John had been married for three months. They only seen each other a dozen times since then but they made each time count. It was early in the morning. Sherri was at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Molly said.

"Hi Molly."

"I have big news for you."

"What?"

"Tim Keen wants you for the lead female role in an action movie "

"I've never been in an action movie."

"I know." "Guess who they want to play your husband."

"Who?"

"Your real life husband."

"John?" "They want John and I?"

"Yes."

"John and I haven't worked together in years." "I think he was still married to his first wife then."

"Tim wants to set up a meeting with you and John next week." "When John's back in town."

"Ok."

Later that night Sherri called John they were talking.

"Did Molly call you today?" John asked.

"Yes she did." "I think it'll be fun to work together again."

"Me to." "Miss me?"

"Yeah and so does Riley." "She was laying on your sweatshirt in the laundry room."

"Aw." "I've been thinking, what if we get her a sister?"

"You want another dog?"

"Yeah." "We can get one from the animal shelter."

"I love that idea."

"Good."

A week later Sherri and John were at home. Earlier that day they'd had the meeting with the director and agreed to do the movie. John was in his office. Sherri was in the living room. Her cell phone started to ring. It was from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello Adrian." A man's deep voice said.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number."

"No I don't." "You're Adrian Claire." "I know you don't mean it when you don't respond to my letters."

Sherri's blood ran cold realizing wbo it was on the other end of the line. "Vincent?"

"Yes." "I can't wait to meet you and your girls."

"Vincent, listen to me." "Double Life is fictional." "Adrian Claire is a fictional character." "My name is Sherri Cena." "You need professional help."

"No your name is Adrian Claire." He said getting irritated. "We're going to be together."

"I'm married."

"No you're not." "I love you." She hung up.

"John!" She yelled frightened.

He came into the room. "What's wrong?"

"He called me."

"Who?"

"Vincent."

"How did he get your number?"

"I don't know." "John I'm scared."

"It's ok." He hugged her. "You're shaking."

"He's delusional John, he's crazy." "I think he's going to kill me."

"I'd never let that happen." "I'm calling the police and this time they're going to help us."


	46. Chapter 46

Sherri and John were at the police station. She'd just finished making her report.

"We're going to have to take your phone to see if we can track the number." The detective said. "It should take a day or two."

"A day or two?" John said irritated. "This man has been stalking and harassing my wife for months." "Meanwhile you guys are taking your sweet time while this guy plans on doing god knows what."

"That's how long it takes to check Mr. Cena." He looked at Sherri. "If we're able to track him he'll be picked up immediately." "Are you interested in filling a restraining order?"

"Yes." Sherri said.

"As soon as I get word he's been arrested I'll put in a call to a judge."

"Ok."

Later that night Sherri was going to bed. John was already in bed.

"Come here." He said holding his arms open. She snuggled up to him. He kissed her temple. "It's been quite the last few hours."

"Yeah."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." "He'd have to kill me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"No one is going to kill me or you." "The police will get him."

The next afternoon at around three o'clock John's cell phone started to ring. He was in the home office.

"Hello can i speak with Sherri Cena." "This is Detective Marks."

"Just a second." John went into the living room where Sherri was. "It's Detective Marks Sherri." He handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello Mrs. Cena I have great news." "The man who has been stalking you has been identified as Vincent Donovan." "He lives in Riverside, Wisconsin." "I called the local precinct there and a warrant has been issued for his arrest." "Two patrolman are on their way to make the arrest as we speak." "I'll call you back once the arrest has been made."

"Thank you very much." They hung up. She looked at John and smiled. "They got him." She said happily. "He's being arrested right now." They hugged.

In Riverside, Wisconsin a patrol car pulled up to a old looking apartment building. They went in and knocked on the door of apartment C. Vincent answered the door.

"Vincent Donovan?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." He did. The officer cuffed him. "You're under arrest for the stalking of Sherri Cena." "You have the right to remain silent." "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." "You have the right to an attorney.


	47. Chapter 47

Sherri and John were outraged by Vincent's sentence. Since it was his first offense, all the judge gave him was thirty days of community service. Vincent was able to convince a court appointed psychiatrist that he wasn't crazy. However, Sherri was also granted a restraining order against Vincent. He was ordered not to contact Sherri in any way. It had been two months and Sherri hadn't heard a word from him. She and John were in Chicago filming their movie. John had been in New York City overnight to appear on Late Night With Jimmy Fallon. Sherri and other cast members were filming scenes John wasn't in. After shooting for the day Sherri went back to the hotel. John was due back from New York in a few hours. Sherri went into the bedroom and ended up falling asleep. John walked through the door two hours later. He was alarmed when he heard screaming coming from the bedroom. He ran into the bedroom and saw Sherri was having a nightmare. He sat down on the bed and shook her.

"Sherri wake up, Sherri." He said.

She popped up. "John?"

"It's ok baby." They hugged. She was shaking.

"It was just a nightmare." She said realizing she was alright. "Thank god."

"Were you having another nightmare about Vincent?"

"Yeah."

"Honey, he's not gonna bother us anymore."

"I know that."

"Obviously you don't or you wouldn't be having those dreams." "I don't know why you won't listen to me and go see someone about it."

"I told you John I'm to busy."

"If they don't stop soon you have to do something."

"If they don't stop by the time we're done filming, I promise I will."

"Ok." "Wanna to dinner?"

"Yeah."

Early the next morning Vincent took a cab to a Green Bay bus depot. He boarded a bus that took off for Chicago.


	48. Chapter 48

Four days later it was around seven o' clock in the morning. Sherri was in the shower. She didn't hear the shower door open. John kissed her shoulder.

"Morning honey." She said smiling.

"Morning." "Come here." She turned around. They kissed.

John had signings and appearances all day. They were doing night shoots on the movie so Sherri had the day off.

"I'll be back at around five and we'll head to the set." John said.

"Ok."

"Have a good day."

"I will you to." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He left.

At around one' clock in the afternoon there was a knock on the door. Sherri went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Room service." A man's voice said.

"I didn't order anything."

"Compliments of the hotel."

She opened the door. Someone who had the build of a man was standing in front of her dressed in black from head to toe with a black ski mask on. Although she couldn't see him she knew it was Vincent. Before she could react she left a very sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She looked down and there was a knife with a six-inch blade sticking out of her stomach. He took the knife out. She felt backwards. He dragged her inside and shut the door. He kneeled down over top of her.

"Vincent don't please." She pleaded. "I have a husband." "You can take my money." "You can take my bank cards." "I won't tell anyone you were here." "Please don't kill me."

"It's to late Adrian." "We could've been together but you didn't want it."

"I'm not Adrian Claire."

"You brought this on yourself." He plunged the knife into her chest.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed out in pain. He plunged the knife into her again and again.

Ten minutes later he stepped out of her room covered in her blood. He took the stairs so he wasn't seen.

Ten minutes after that a female desk clerk in the hotel lobby turned around. She gasped at what she saw. Sherri was standing there bleeding profusely. She was holding her throat it had been slashed.

"Help me." She said in a whisper. She couldn't talk loud because her trachea had been cut. She collapsed.

The other desk clerk called 911. The woman who saw Sherri went around the desk to check on her. Right away she could see five large stab wounds in Sherri's chest and one in her stomach.


	49. Chapter 49

John was frantic he'd gotten an emergency phone call from a man named Detective Samuels saying Sherri had been severely attacked he needed to get to Memorial Hospital right away. He'd never driven so fast in his life. When he got there he went up to the operating floor. The detective was waiting for him.

"Mr. Cena?" He asked.

"Yes." "Is my wife ok?"

"I don't know." "All I know it she was brought in with multiple severe stab wounds." "She is the OR right now."

"Vincent Donovan did it."

"Who is that?"

"An obsessed fan of Sherri's." "He's been stalking her for months." "He was even charged with stalking but all he got was community service." "Sherri has a restraining order against him."

"Is he from the Chicago area?"

"No." "He's from Wisconsin." "I don't remember the city."

"I'll find it." "I'll be right back I'm going to make a few calls." He left.

Five minutes later the doctor came out.

"Are you Mr. Cena?" She asked.

"Yes I am." "Is Sherri ok?"

"Your wife's wounds were very severe." "Her heart stopped." "We tried all we could but we were unable to revive her."

John's eyes filled with tears. "She's dead?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes." "I'm so sorry." "If you give us a few minutes you can see her in the morgue."

"Ok."

Ten minutes later John went down two floors to the morgue. It was just him and Sherri's body. She was pale white laying on a metal slab. She was covered with a white sheet from the neck down. John broke into tears.

"I'm sorry." He did tearfully. "I should've done something." "I should've seen it coming." "This is all my fault." He kissed her forehead it was freezing cold. "I love you."

Nine hours later the local police got a report of a body a passerby found laying in an abandoned parking lot. When police got there it was discovered that the man died from a self-inflicted gunshot wound it to the head. He was later identified as Vincent Donovan.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	50. Chapter 50

Five days later it was the day of Sherri's funeral. There was an outpouring of support from Sherri's fans. It was decided that the movie Sherri and John were working on wouldn't continue. It was also decided that Double Life would be cancelled. John had been a complete wreck since Sherri's death. He'd only gotten about six hours of sleep in the last five days. He was back home in California but he'd been staying in a hotel. He'd just finished putting his tie on when there was a knock at the door. He answered it. It was Kim and Randy.

"Hey guys." He said depressed. "Come on in." They went in.

"John how long has it been since you slept?" Randy asked.

*Who knows?" "Who cares?"

Everyone was at Sherri's gravesite. They had just lowered the casket into the ground. John was still standing there. Randy went up to him.

"Hey man." Randy said.

"Hey."

"I know there's nothing I can do or say to make you feel better, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know."

"When do you think you'll go home?"

"I don't know." "If I go home it's real." "I'm having Sherri's will faxed to me at the hotel."

"Just remember what I said."

"I will."

When John got back to the hotel he picked up Sherri's will from the front desk. When he read it he discovered Sherri left all of her money to him. At the bank she had left him a key to a safety deposit box, only to be opened at the event of her death.

John went to the bank and got the box. He unlocked it when he got back to the hotel. Inside was a million dollar life insurance policy. John was the beneficiary. Also inside was a USB stick. John got out his laptop and plugged it in. John was shocked to see Sherri pop up on the screen. She was in the living room of their house.

 _"Hi John." She said. "If you're watching this, it means my worst fear came true." "Vincent killed me." "Knowing you i know you're blaming yourself." "Don't." "I don't know what he did to me but it wasn't your fault." "He was the sick one." "I don't blame you for anything." "You're the best husband in the world." "I want you to promise me something." "I know you'll need time to grieve but I eventually want you to find love again." "You deserve to be happy." "I'll miss you so much." "I love you so much John." "I know we'll see each other again some day " "Bye."_

The screen went black. John started to cry.

Six months after Sherri's death John was doing a little better. He moved back into the house. He'd joined a support group for widows and widowers whose spouses were murdered. He was also seeing a therapist. Today he was visiting Sherri's grave. It was a big beautiful headstone. He took Riley with him. He'd brought flowers. He did every time he visited her grave.

"Hi baby." He said. "I brought you some new flowers." He put them down. "I've been getting calls from all sorts of directors." "They all want to make a movie about your life." "I think I'm gonna let them do it." "I know you'd want your story to be told." "It's hard without you but I know I have to keep moving." "I love you." "I'll see you soon." He left.


End file.
